Haiku Drama Island
by Totophile
Summary: 48 wacky users from Hatena Haiku are competing for the grand prize of 100,000 stars. Who will take home the gold? What kind of juicy relationships will blossom? Who will crack under the pressure? And who is willing to get down and dirty enough win? Read and find out, it's one hell of a ride!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Shit Begins**

"Hello, and welcome to Haiku Drama Island!" said the admin cheerfully.

-dramatic music starts to play-

"Here, a few dozen haikuers will compete for fame, glory, and of course, stars! They will test their strength, their wits, and their balls. You know what fuck this lets just skip to the part where we bring everyone in.

Total. Drama. I mean-

Haiku. Drama. ISLAND!"

-catchy theme music plays-

-catchy theme music ends-

"Ok lets meet our fucking campers already. Who is the first one? Oh it's...it's...

pokemon/images/4/4b/Who's_That_Pok%C3%A9mon_(IL001 ).png

Accelgor!"

Accelgor walked by. "Oh."

"Haha that's our Accelgor" the admin said with a smiling grin.

Accelgor went and standed in a corner waiting for everyone else.

Ziggy was the next to arrive. He strolled up the deck showing off his swag.

"Hey hey where's the yuri" Ziggy asked excitedly

"Oh" Accelgor replied

":0"

The admin pushed Ziggy aside awaiting the next camper, wanting to hurry this up because this is going to take a long ass time.

Blooberri walked off the ship and on to the deck.

"Hey Bloo, how's it goin?" the admin asked

"It's goin...bloo." Blooberri responded

"Haha fuckin incredible now who is next?"

Next came Red, Oscar, Wiigamer, and Dez at the same time.

"Oh" Accelgor said

"le island" Dez said quietly

"I hope senpai will notice me" uttered Oscar

The 4 joined the rest of the gang waiting for the rest of the campers to get here.

Sam pulled his pants up and jogged down the dock, winking at all the ladies.

"Hey there, I'm Sam, and I'm your man ;0"

Red rolled her eyes but Dez blushed.

fs70/i/2012/265/c/2/jake_blushing_by_ 

"I ship Dez and Sam" giggled Ziggy

"You are in no position to ship" called out a familiar voice.

It was le Pantz: the shipmeister. Pantz causaully walked up and slapped Ziggy.

Joe ran up and joined everyone else

"Oh herro Pantz senpai desu"

"Oh"

"Everyone shut up we have more people to get through" the admin screamed quietly

XD was the next.

"Hey everyone!" he cried

"Aren't you a furry?" Red asked with wonder

"Did someone say yuri?" Ziggy asked, mouth watering

"Ziggy stop fappin boye" called out Rhythm, who is here now.

"Rhythm when the fuck did you get here?" Bless asked.

"yea I'm a furry woof" XD replied

Myon, Liyah, and Evn suddenly appeared.

Ziggy then ran up and gave Liyah a kissu and Evn read homestuck and Myon did Myon things.

Brawler came next.

"Okiedokee" he said

Everyone let out a laugh

"That's our Brawler!"

Lukguy came next. Everyone looked at him and admired him, they knew he was a rad fella.

Dez was amused by le meme

Dauser silently walked off the boat and across the dock, no one said a thing. He stood next to the others with his arms folded. He was just shy.

Element came off the boat looking around curiously. He was nervous because he never interacted with actual people before.

"Look Element, it must be hard for you, being homeschooled and all. Try not to get voted off too early, k mate?" the admin tried cheering Element up

"That's exactly what I want. Please let me leave, get me out of here, don't leave me with these, these, these PEOPLE."

Blooberri cried

"I didn't mean it like that it's just-"

"Nah bro, you went too far lmfao" Rhythm said

"Niggas these days -_-" Sam sighed

"Well that was something. Who is next?" the admin asked himself.

Cape walked onto the dock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Element shouted in agony/

/entries/icons/original/000/003/143/Picture_ 

"This is going to be fun" Cape said to himself

Nicholas was the next one.

"H-" before Nicholas could finish his first word Element flung himself off the dock trying to kill himself.

"Oh" Accelgor remarked

Nicholas joined everyone else and watched Element cry in the water below.

Gluvr arrived next.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" she said with a smile. Everyone was happy to see her.

"oh me gusta" Dez cried out

Gluvr stood next to her friends.

Next came Svngali.

"Hi I'm Svengali and I like the Game Grumps"

"Hi Svengali" everyone said

Svengali joined everyone else.

Gray was next. He howled because he's a wolf and wolves howl.

Gary sat down with the others and started doing furry things with XD

The next camper was le BlueBomber.

He skateboarded next to everyone and gave everyone high fives.

"radical" he said with his stellar voice

Bless produced a boner

o/o

Next was the Robot.

"Beep"

Next was ToxicWolf. She smiled as she jumped onto the dock ready for friendship/

There was a long silence.

"Ugh not this girl" someone in the crowd let out

"Wow such rood" ToxicWolf said mad

ToxicWolf stomped over with everyone else and started reading Homestuck with the other Homestuckers

The admin looked over how many campers were left.

"Fucking Christ" he whined. There was like 17. Or maybe 18 idk I lost count tbh.

The next boat brought 2 peeops; Mike and Berserker, who were as tight as can be.

"Mike and Berserker gave each other a swaggy handshake and a kiss on the cheek before taking off their shades and greeting eveyone else"

Hello, my name is Mike!" said Mike.

"Hey dudes, my name is Bers but you can call me erker haha jk it's Berserker see I made a joke I'm friendly!"

Everyone in the crow exchanged looks, agreeing the author is running out of ideas for introductions.

J walked up on the dock next. He flipped his hair and greeted everyone.

"To protect the world from devesta-" 'GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" Red callled out

"No wait but this was supposed to be my big thing!" J cried

"We're running short on time just join up with everyone else and wait" said the admin.

":c"

Cameron came next. He tried to hide his boner and stood next to everyone else casually.

The next one was Grenade. He slowly walked up, and he grinned.

Sam peed on Grenade.

'DON'T YOU FUCKIN LOOK AT ME WITH THAT FACE"

Grenade backed away.

Prince Fluff, Toonfilms, and Sunny were all on the next boat.

They joined everyone else.

Next came Eden.

After that was Hammy.

And then Jared.

And then Noah.

And then Buster, McKitten, and Carz.

There was no time to greet, everyone had to just get on with their shit and join the crowd.

Lastly was Squishward. He twerked his way over to the crowd.

"OK!" the admin said with delight

"That makes 44 characters, we will split you into 2 teams and you will-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT" DryBones said, jumping out of an explodng helicopter.

"Jesus Christ" Lukeguy shouted

"Hey, I'm DryBones, and I-"

"Ugh, not this guy again, SECURITY!" sighed the admin,

Imboo walked up and picked DryBones up, carrying him away.

"No, please, let me in!" DryBones pleaded

They didn't let him in.

"Wait, there's another ship" Imboo explained to the admin

images/Brumby/tilted% 

The final ship consisted of Mr. Moogle, who wanted no part of this, Cloud, who was twerking it up, and Sae, who was busy eating his shit.

"wait, so that makes..." the admin began, counting his fingers

"47" Imboo finished.

"That's uneven!"

"Does that mean we have to use DryBones?" Imboo asked

"No, but it's a shitty excuse that lets us do it if we feel the need to"

Drybones is in.

We see the admin sitting on a toilet.

"ughh mmm oh OH SHIT THE CAMER-I I mean um

"This is where you can make confessions! Yes! As I was demonstrating, use this to let your secrets out so the entire world can see them"

[Red using le confession toilet]

"So it begins"

[le end]

[Grenade using le confession toilet]

Grenade is een scrubbing Sam's pee off himself

[le end]

[Sam using le confession toilet]

Sam likes to kill

[le end[

The admin directed everyone to 3 cabins.

"This" he explained "Is where you will be staying. Guys on the left, girls on the right. One cabin for each team"

"But admin whatsyourface" Noah asked, "What team am I on?"

"Be patient you little fuck" the admin snapped back

"OMQ" DryBones shouted after hearing the admin's foul mouth

everyone groaned

"SO" the admin said, clapping his hands together gayly "team 1 is

Toonfilms...

Element...

Cameron...

Dez...

Evn...

Myon...

Svengali...

Lyah...

XD...

Bless...

DryBones...

Ziggy...

Gluvr...

Gray...

and Carz!"

[Dez in le confession toilet]

Carz must die I hate him why is he on my team?!

boamax/albums/6054552/fuuu% 

[le end]

[XD in le confession]

Yo word is up bro I got all the furries on my team we're like the fast and furriest brah.

Wait what.

[le end]

"You guys will be named Team Fire!" the admin decided. As for team 2...

Accelgor!

Pantz!

Red!

Dauser!

Eden!

Sunny!

Berserker

Cape!

Mike!

Rhythm!

Wiigamer!

Lukeguy!

Nicholas!

ToxicWolf!

And Brawler!"

"Fucking incredible" Berserker uttered under his breathu

[Nicholas in le confession toilet]

"Yes this is great, everything will run smoothly." Nicholas sat back with his pipe in his mouth.

. 

[le end]

The admin finished, "and last but least,

Hammy,

McKitten,

Sam,

Squishward,

Buster,

Robot,

Jared,

BlueBomber,

J,

Joe,

Grenade,

Prince Fluff,

Noah,

Blooberri,

and Osca!"

Everyone was quiet, except for Sam who let out an encouraging roar.

wikipedia/commons/d/d3/Roaring_Lion_Travis_ 

[Squishward in le confession toilet]

"This is fucking gay Sam is the only one getting development tf brah"

Squshward makes some weird hand gesture

[le end]

"Those are teams Fire, Ice, and Lightning, respectuflly" the admin said

"Now the first challenge will be to run around the island" the admin explained

"Don't you think that's a little...bland?" Buster asked, questioning the admin's authoritah

"No, now shut the fuck up, Buster. Once 3 people on any team pass this line" the admin started, presenting the line, "your team wins. The last team to get 3 people across, is sending someone home."

Everyone exchanged looks. DryBones stood confidently. Element was biting his nails. Oscar was sweating. Not because he was nervous, everyone fucking loved him and would never vote him off, but because it was hot out.

[Bless in le confession toilet]

"I'm not worried. Everyone is going to vote for Carz as soon as we are put up for elimination, so I'm safe for at least the night. Oh shit does this forshadow something like me leaving for showing too much confidence?"

[le end]

"Ok go" the admin said

Everyone started running, but kept bumping into each other, falling to the ground and crying because there was so many people. Eventually everyone got enough distance to not bump into each other and ran I guess. This isn't a very vivid description. Everyone was going at their own pace until it was just Sae and Accelgor still at the starting line.  
"Hello, I am eating my shit" Sae greeted

Accelgor ran way from him.

Meanwhile at the front of the line was Sam and Blooberri. They were at equal speed.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN OUTRUN ME BITCH NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE SAM BITCH" Sam greeted

Blooberri cried a little and fell to the ground, Sam's arrogance was enough to make her faint.

At the back of the line was Red, who was running as fast as she could

. 

Behind her was ToxicWolf, who was crawling and panting.

Jared stood next to her.

"It's only been 10 seconds, how are you guys out of breath?" he asked

Bless jogged sexilly up to the front.

All the other people were also running.

The 5 losers in dead last were Sae, Red, ToxicWolf, Element, and idk who to put. Hmm, I guess J. Yeah J is one of them.

Hammy was doing A-ok, being in the middle of everyone.

Cameron was running as fast as he could, and was around 30th place. He had a cramp, and was shotuing gibberish.

This is gay lets skip to the part where there's a winner.

Skip

Skip

Dez punches Carz, who falls back and makes Berserker, Mike, Sam, and BlueBomber trip, causing a huge collision that slows everyone down.

Skip

"Wow that was the most broing shit I've ever seen" the admin said disappointed.

"But alas the winner is Team Lightning, with Sam, Hammy, and Robot being the first 3 to cross the line" the admin said cheerfully

"Come on step it up!" the Sam said

"Beep"

"I also have dialogue" Hammy said

"Brawler, Sunny, and Cape put Team Ice in second place" the admin said eroitcally

"And that makes us the losers" Element whined.

"WELP, I wonder who we should vote off?", Element pondered aloud

[Cameron in le confession toilet]

"Element wants to go, but I think-"

suddenly there was a knock on the door

"I'm kinda busy" Cameron complained

Svengali opened the door and seductively threw Cameron out

[Svengali in le confession toilet]

"I am voting for Element, that scrawny little bitch can go home."

[le end]

[Element in le confession toilet]

"Please send me home please send me home please send me home"

[le end]

[Lukeguy in le confession toilet]

"This is gay everyone already knows Element isn't going home"

[le end]

Team Fire were all sitting on tree stumps. That's what those things are, right? Yeah, so, 16 were there.  
"I thought there was 15 on each team" Ziggy asked

"Oh well we added 3 more players but I forgot to assign them teams until just now. So you guys get Cloud, Team Ice gets Sae, and Team Lightning gets Mr. Moogle."

"Rad" Evn said

"I have 15 Doritoes in front of me.

One person will not

Get

A

Dortio"

Everyone gasped.

"When I call your name, come up and get your dorito." the admin said sternly

"Dez..."

. /-OqjG0VeMWtc/UC-YBJvB3-I/AAAAAAAAClQ/UJHrTvf4L2c/ s1600/me+gusta+ 

"Svengali..."

"Myon..."

"Evn..."

"XD..."

"Gray..."

"Ziggy..."

"Liyah..."

"Cameron..."

"Toonfilms..."

"Gluvr..."

The gang were ejoying their doritoes, their safety. The other 5 sat, scared.

"...Cloud"

Cloud got up and got his dorito, unsurprised.

"...Element"

Element got up and got his doirto, sad he was still here.

"...Bless"

Bless got up and got his doirto.

Carz and DryBones were the only 2 left.

They looked at each other.

"omq"

"Grounded grounded grounded grounded..."

-dramatic music plays-

"The final dorito..."

Carz was staring at the doirto

"Goes to..."

DryBones was sweating

DUNDUNDUN DUNDUN DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN DUN DUNDUN DUNDUNDUNDUN DUNDUN DUND DUNDUNDUN DUNDUJNDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN NANANANNANANANA DUNADANFNA FANJJNDANNANDA

"JUST FUCKING GIVE THE DORITO ALREADY" Gray shouted

"Carz"

Carz stood up and took the dorito

and ate it.

"How could you guys do this to me?" DryBones asked sadly

'It's not that we think you're annoying...it's just...we think you're irritating..." Liyah explained

"I WILL REPORT YOU FOR THIS CAMERON"

"Why me wtf?" Cameron asked confused

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO-"

Imboo picked DryBones up and thre him on the boat of losers, trying to avoid the breaking of the 4th wall.

"Everyone is safe get some sleep and idk masturbate or something" teh admin said to the remaning 15.

Everyone went to sleep peacefully knowing DryBones reign of terror is no more.

The admin concluded the chapter, or episode. We are treating this as if it was a TV show, right? Ok, concluding the episode.

"What a shitty first episode. Anyway, tune in next time."

but le episode wasn't really over just yet.

A boy walked up to the dock. He looked over the sea, it was silent, all you could hear was the crushing waves and the croaking frogs and well ok so it wasn't silent but by silent I mean no one was speaking. Everyone was asleep except for this young fellow. A smile crept on his face. He spoke.

"To protect the world from devastation

To unite all peoples within our nation

To denounce the evils of truth and love

To extend our reach to the stars above

Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light

meowth that's right"

J put his right hand over his heart, and his left hand behind his back, the salute.

dis gon b gewd

**End of Day 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Underpantz

The sun arose on the horizion, most of the campers were sleeping, but some were not because sleeping is gay.

The furries were gathering behind Team Fire's cabin. le furries were Element, XD, Gray, and of course Cameron.

"Guys I'm not really a furry I just fap to art I wouldn't really-"

"Shut up Element" XD butted in

"I was thinking we should start a furry alliance you guys" Cameron explained

Gray le gasped

"Think of how far we can get if we work together. And I mean, a fur alone can't survive long...but together, we can fuck everyone." Cameron said profoundly

"What do you say guys?"

They all put their hands, I mean

they all put their paws in, and cheered quietly because they are trying to be sneaky and people can't know about this

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Not fucking literally though!"

"YEAH"  
"YEAH GO FURRIES"  
"YEAH WOO"  
"WANNA MAKE OUT?"  
.   
"I meant do you want to make out of here before someone overhears us"  
"yea"

The furries went back to the cabin and slept.

[Element in le confession toilet]

"Did I just make friends"

[le end]

[Gray in le confession toilet]

"inb4 one of us betrays everyone"

[le end]

As the other were slowly waking up, Svengali was walking towards the bathroom, going to take a shower, interrupted by Cape, who was walking out.

"HEY" she shouted

"Oh it's you" he groaned

"I dislike you" Svengali said with her arms folded

"I dislike you too" Cape growled back

They gave each other nasty looks and Cape walked away.

Svengali looked back at him, admiring his bod.

At the cafeteria, everyone was eating breakfast, except for Sae, who was eating his shit.

The campers were socializing.

Just then, the admin bursted through the doors and ended everyone's interesting conversations.  
"Good morning everyone!" the admin greeted

"Today, you will swim through panties."

"Oh" Accelgor responded

"Is this what you call a challenge" Rhythm asked  
"It's only been 4 days and your ideas are dumb as shit"

"Ok then Rhythm, your team is automatically up for elimination tonight" the admin said flatly

[Rhythm in le confession toilet]

"Whatever, it's not like it matters. Everyone on my team wouldn't be stupid enough to vote me off purely for making us lose. They need me"

[le end]

"As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted, you will all dig through piles of underwear, trying to find which one are yours. Once everyone on your team gets their underwear back, they win." the admin explained

It was a little quiet, but then Dez spoke up

. 

"So THAT'S where my underwear went" Prince Fluff exclaimed

"He must of took mine when I was fapping" BlueBomber said with his palm on his chin

"Well this can't be that hard" Red said cheerfully

Everyone then saw underwear spreading across the ground, they piled up to at least 10 ft, and their length spread at least 10 meters. I'm not very good with measurment, but that sounds like a shit ton of underwear.

The admin directed them to a ladder and a diving board about 20 ft high.

"Well as fun as this sounds, I think I'm going to take a nap. We're already up for elimination anyway, so..." Sunny started, starting to head back to the cabin

"Oh yeah, sure, you can choose not to participate. But do you really think you can without underwear?" the admin asked seriously

"Yes" Sunny replied

"Did I also mention the team in last, or the team that doesn't participate, have to wash all of this underwear?" the admin said back

"Under where" Blooberri asked

"I'm sorry, it had to be said at some point"

'LET'S FUCKING DO THIS" Sam roared, running face first into the underwear pile, and jumping out with 10 pairs in his mouth.

The other campers slowly picked at the giant pile. Some jumped into it from the diving board, but the pussies took one piece of underwear out of the pile at a time and inspected it.

"Number 3, not mine..." Toonfilms confrimed

BlueBomber found his underwear easily, he could tell it was his because it was completely covered with cum.

"Oh there you are, Undie!" BlueBomber said to his love

He gave his underwear a kiss, welcoming it back.

"Oh hey you found my underwear"

BlueBomber turned around, startled to see Bless.

"B-but this is my underwear"

"No, you see, I left a piece of my taco on it, because I'm mexican" Bless explained.

"Thanks for the freebie!" Bless said joyfully as he jumped out of the pile, and ran back to home base aka the cafeteria to put his underwear on his team's table.

Element was sitting by the pile of underwear with his palm on his chin.

He did not want to do this.

Element dug his head into his knees and groaned

"What's the point...I'm not cut out for this, I'm only waiting for my own demise."  
Just then Element's underwear was dropped next to him. Element looked up surprised.

"I got your back on this one, bro" XD reassured

"Why did you help me?" Element asked

"Because we're on the same team dipshit stop trying to make this look special"

XD walked to the cafetaria with his underwear in hand.

Element followed.

Squishward found his underwear awhile ago, but he was in le confession toilet with a handfull of other camper's underwear. He took a big whiff of them. He moaned with pleasure.

"17..." Toonfilms continued to count.

At the cafeteria, the admin was tallying the scores.

"So, for Team Fire, we have Bless, Element, and XD,

Team Ice has no one,

and Team Lightning has Sam, Prince Fluff, Oscar, and J"

"Sam got a lot of underwear" Sam explained to his teammates

Back at le underwear pit, Robot emerged from the pit completely covered with underwear.

"Whooooooa" Grenade excaimed.  
Team Lightning inspected Robot, finding their respective underwear dangling on her and taking them to le cafeteria. Grenade, McKitten, and Noah found their underwear on her. They took them to the cafeteria.

[McKitten le confession toilet]

"It just occured to me this is my first line. hi"

[le end]

Team Ice were doing shitty. They haven't found a single pair of underwear.

"Well, maybe cleaning all this underwear won't be so bad" Wiigamer said optimistically

Red groaned

Dauser had an idea.

Dauser took some underwear from the pile and then took a magic marker, and proceeded to write his name on them.

Team Ice gasped

"Dauser, th-that's cheating" Brawler said with a stutter

"I suppose it is, BUT I DON'T GIVE A DARN" Dauser barked

[Mike in le confession toilet]

"Wowie Dauser I didn't expect you to be such a bad boy!

I wonder if he is into Zoey 101 RP?

[le end]

The others repeated Dauser's idea and soon enough everyone had their own pair of fake underwear.

Team Ice hurried back to the cafeteria and gave the admin their underwear.

"We saved all of our underwear until everyone was ready" Cape explained

"I don't really give a fuck just let me see if this is legit" the admin said

Everyone exchanged looks

"It's legit" the admin confirmed

Everyone cheered

"Some real quality work you guys! You know, you guys don't have to be put up for elimination anymore, you've proven you deserve immunity"

"89...90..." Toonfilms continued to count

"Hey Tonfelms" Carz greeted

"Oh hey Carz..."

"SO I found your underwear"

"Wow really?"

"No.

cdn-ak. /images/fotolife/b/bagels_are_  " 

[Toonfilms in le confession toilet]

"Carz can be so mean to me sometimes. I'm a changed man, I promise! I mean, can't he at least give me a chance. Toonfilms sighed"

[le end]

"Liyah I found your underwear!" Ziggy exclaimed

"As did I!" Liyah replied

Liyah and Ziggy exchanged their underwear and kissed.

Perfect shipu 3

"I can't find my underwear anywear :/" Buster sighed

Just then Squishward came out of the bathroom. He tossed Buster a pair of underwear, as well as Blooberri and Joe. There was a long silence, but finally Joe had a calm reaction.

. 

The admin was tallying the scores once more.

"Ok so Team Ice is completely finished! Team Fire, however, we still need Toonfilms, Cameron, Dez, Evn, Myon, Svengali, Gray, and Cloud to retrieve their underwear. As for Team Lightning, Hammy, Jared, and Mr. Moogle need to find your shit. Happy hunting!"

"This is going to take forever" Myon whined

"Don't be so quick to waste your one line of dialogue, Myon" Evn reassured.

Evn handed her some underwear.

"Is this?"  
"yep"

Evn and Myon exchanged a high five because they were no longer losers who haven't found their underwear yet.

"When did BlueBomber find his underwear" Cameron asked

"Not everything happens on screen faggot" the admin answered

"Oh..." Cameron responded

Cameron went back to looking for his underwear.

Mr. Moogle was pacing back and forth twiddling his thumbs.

Meanwhile, Cloud found his Power Rangers underwear laying at the bottom of the underwear pit. He ran back to the cafeteria to alert the admin of his deeds.

Jared found his too but in a style that isn't worth typing about.

"978...979..." Toonfilms continued to count

Svengali was the next to find her underwear.

Gray is a wolf so he was easily able to sniff his underwear's scent and return it.

He just didn't do it before because he was taking a nap. Yeah that sounds like a good enough reason.

Toonfilms finally found his underwear after going through 3000 of them. Fucking.

Cameron and Mr. Moogle were the last 2. The last of them to return with their underwear would be responsible for letting their team down.

They were just standing around staring at each other.  
Everyone was curious why the fuck they weren't digging through underwear.

"Ok guys, lets hurry this up. It's not that hard" the admin said

Ok

Cameron found his underwear. Before he could get back to the cafetaria, Mr. Moggle halted him.

"Tf is this" Cameron asked  
"I have my underwear..." Mr. Moogle replied

":0  
Well it took you long enough can you just let me in and let me win plz" Cameron said  
"I can't...let my team down." Mr. Moogle said

Mr. Moogle pulled out his underwear from his pocket, revealing what it was

. 

"Well then" Cameron said

A few people giigled but the rest didn't really give a shit because they already knew he was a brony.

"So do I win" Mr. Moogle asked

"It looks likes a tie" the admin said

"I guess all 3 teams will have to go up for elimination tonight!"

"But that's not fair, we won fair and square!" ToxicWolf complained

"Yeah sure, you guys are the shittest forgers ever. And I highly doubt all of you have your names on your underwear. You should be ashamed" the admin nicely

"Tonight is a tripled elimination, one for each team. So choose wisely or go on bias, same thing whatever"

le 3 teams were sitting around, trying to decide who to vote off.

They decided.

le bonfire

"Ok everyone" the admin started

"There are 47 of you hya tonight, but after this only 44 will reamin. One team will be down to 15, another 14. and another 15. Who's going home? Lets find ooooooooooooooooout"

The doritos go to...

Liyah

Ziggy

Gluvr

Cameron

XD

Element

Gray

Toonfilms

Bless

[Bless in le confession toilet]

" was the first one to find their underwear wtf why did it take so long for them to call me"

[le end]

Cloud

Svengali

Dez

Carz (Dez cried a little)

Accelgor

Pantz

Cape

Mike

Rhythm

Brawler

Nicholas

Lukeguy

Red

Dauser

Eden

Berserker

Sae

Hammy

Sam

Buster

Robot

Jared

BlueBomber

Mr. Moogle

Oscar

Blooberri

Noah

Joe

J

McKitten

the admin took a deep breath

Everyone safe was enjoying their doritos

The final 6 were Evn, Myon, Sunny, ToxicWolf, Squishward, and Prince Fluff.

3 would be going home.

3 would stay.

They all looked at each other dramatically.

"Myon, Sunny, and Squishward"

Evn, ToxicWolf, and Prince Fluff were going home.

For absoulutely no fucking reason.

But maybe there was

No there wasn't people just didn't feel like voting for anyone else.

They walked le dock of shame.

Evn, ToxicWolf, and Prince Fluff got on the boat and waved goodbye.

"Well, at least we won't have to be put through that torture." Evn said

"Yeah" Prince Fluff agreed "I don't care at all. I'm GLAD I'm leaving."

ToxicWolf cried.

Back at the island, Svengali was coming out of the bathroom. She seen Cape on the porch of his team's cabin. She walked up to him.

"Oh what did you do now?" She snarled

"Why the fuck do you care?" Cape snapped back

"Because you never know when to mind your own BEESWAX" She yelled

"That's none of your concern, sweetheart" he calmly replied

She pushed him. Cape pushed back. She pushed him on the ground. She jumped on him. She leaned in close, ready to rip his face off.

"FInally, I get to teach you a fucking lesson for being such an asshole!"

"Just do it already!" Cape screamed, feeling submissive

Svengali grabbed his cock

Cape yelped

Their lips met, and they didn't leave until the morning.

End of Day 4


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Capture the Fag**

The campers were waking up, groaning knowing it was the day of the next challenge.

Lukeguy, Wiigamer, and Grenade were outside the boy's bathroom. It was locked. That means they can't get in.

"I wonder why the bathroom is locked" Grenade pondered a lot

"Yeah I am pondering that as well" Wiigamer replied

"This isn't good, I need to use the bathroom, I have to use it every 6 hours to be exact, actually."

Lukeguy had a thoughtful look on his face, as if he was thinking.

"Hmm, well why not just go behind the bathroom?" Grenade suggested

"Well-" Wiigamer started to say

"Fuck this shit, I'm takin a shit" Grenade finished, pulling down his pants and dropping a dookie behing the bathroom.

"See, not that hard!"

"Or we could use le confession toilet" Wiigamer said, now going to use that which he just said.

Lukeguy followed Wiigamer, going to use the bathroom after. Just clarifying that up in case you thought they were going to use it at the same time, because they aren't.

Inside the boys bathroom was Cape and Svengali gettin down and dirty in one of the stalls.

"God dammit Cape stop being such a puss" Svengali said as she pounded

"You worry about your own hide" Cape said as he was being pounded

Meanwhile at the cafeteria where less interesting things were happening...

"Excuse me sir" Buster said politely to Chef Imboo

"Can I have something that doesn't taste like shit?"

Imboo stabbed a fork into Buster's hand.

. 

Sae poked Buster.

"Hey, can you pass the shit?"

[Buster in le confession toilet]

"I had to say it; I'm a critic yo. Oh and Sae is such a shit character no pun intended, he doesn't even have a personality"

[le end]

[Sae in le confession toilet]

Sae is seen digging through the toilet looking for shit.

[le end]

Svengali sat down at her table, and Oscar went over and sat down next to her.

"Oh hey Svengali" Oscar greeted

"Hi Oscar!" Svengali replied with 2 too many exclamation points.

"So...I wanted to know if you-"

"Attention campers!" the admin shouted as he entered the doors of le cafeteria.

"Today you will be playing capture the flag! That is all, everyone knows what capture the flag is so go and do it. Last one standing with their flag wins."

"But I didn't finish my breakfast...breakfeast...brekfeast...I think it was the first one. brb google. Yes it was the first one."

"Why do you even care, it taste like-" the admin started to say, but then seen Imboo's pissed off face

wikipedia/en/9/9c/Angry_ 

"I mean, you need to sacrafice your breakfast. It's part of the challenge. You didn't get your proper servings, the only person you can blame is yourself" the admin said profoundly with his eyes closed

Everyone got into their teams, ready to kick some ass, except for those who weren't ready to kick some ass and honestly didn't care what happened so long as they don't get voted off.

"Sam gon win dis!" said Sam

Buster was assigning everyone parts; either defense or offense. On the offense was Sam, J, Joe, Oscar, Grenade, Jared, Noah, and Blooberri. Defense was Hammy, McKitten, Squishward, Robot, BlueBomber, Mr. Moogle, and himself. Robot was put in charge, due to her strong grip. Buster handed her the flag to hold.

"Firmly grasp it" Butter nodded

"Firmly grasp it" Robot nodded back

"Team Lightning!" they all shouted

Then they all had to go hide somewhere else because they just gave away their hiding spot.

Back at Team Ice, Cape was in charge. The team consisted of some of the smartest haikuers, but Cape was decided to be the leader because of his wonderful personality.

"We picked you because you have no ability to feel and therefore no one can stop you from winning this" Sunny explained

"I guess I should be thankful" Cape responded

Everyone listened to their orders and prepared to launch their attack. Wait maybe I should give these guys more development, Team Ice hasn't gotten much insight so far. But I already typed that sentence. Hmm

The other guys were plotting too. XD was in charge because of his experience in the war. On the offense was Cameron, Dez, Carz, Svengali, Ziggy, and Gluvr. XD, Gray, Element, Myon, Liyah, Bless, and Cloud were on the defense.

Time to get this shit started.

A few minutes later, Gluvr got hungry, so she went back to base to get some food. But everyone was dead. jk they fainted. Everyone was covered in blood and had rough marks all over them.

"Wh-what happened?" Gluvr asked herself shocked

Cloud, in his final breath, grabbed Gluvr's shirt and pulled her in close.

"Run"

Gluvr gasped as Cloud fell down and fainted

Just then Gluvr was hit in the back of her head and she blacked out.

Grenade was walking around the forest, looking for the other team's flag. Just then he was startled to come across Bless' body. Grenade got down on one knee. Bless' eyes were still open. Grenade shut the lids for him. Grenade stood up, and clenched his fist. He had a look of determination on his face, and he ran forward. He didn't look back.

Meanwhile, XD was running through the forest with dramatic close ups and shaky camera angles. He was covered in blood and he was breathing heavily. Eventually he got to Team Lightning's base.

"Intruder!" Hammy shouted

"No, no, I come in peace!" XD said hastily (God I hope I used that word right)

"So you're an alien, then, how can we trust you?" BlueBomber snapped

"I came to propse a temorary alliance" XD pleaded

They looked at each other.

McKitten looked up from her book.

XD blinked.

As that was going on, the offense of Team Fire were strolling along the pleasant forest.

"uguuuuuuuuuu" Ziggy uttered

"I agree with Ziggy" Cameron said

"You know guys, we should watch out. Weegee might be lurking around here" Dez informed

" fs70/f/2013/175/8/e/outdated_meme_by_ " said Carz

Dez punched Carz in the face and he fell to the ground.

Svengali heard something, so the 3...4...yeah 4 of them ducked down to hide from the noise.

It was Team Ice. dun dun dunn

Meanwhile, at Team Lightning's base of operations.

"Hey guys I found some rope and I was thinking we can use this and-GASP" Joe said as she walked back to the base of operations and seen XD standing there.

XD was alarmed, so he ran back into the forest, and disapeared.

[Joe in le confession toilet]

"I am shocked!"

[le end]

"I am shocked!" Joe exclaimed

"It's ok, he's gone now" Squishward said

Cut to XD running through the forest, a close up on his face, and a smirk appears.

Just then Cameron, Svengali, Dez, and Ziggy were attacked by a thrown Grenade (this time it's the actual person) Svengali was able to get away in time, but Cameron, Ziggy and Dez were soon tackled by Sam, Jared, and J.

"Prepare for trouble" J said with a smile

"And make it double" Jared sighed

"Ok I said it now where's my money?"

"You have to say the whole thing!" J replied

But as that gay little fight was going on, XD ran right into Accelgor.

"Oh" Accelgor grunted

Accelgor seen that XD had his team's flag with him, he must of took it and ran away when Team Fire was attacked. Accelgor quickly snagged the flag out of his hands and scurried across the field. Some of his other teammates noticed he had the flag, so they followed. They were all running, but suddenly Accelgor stepped in something stinky. He looked down to see he accidently stepped in a pile of shit.  
"Wha" he uttered

Sunny, Dauser, Red, Eden, and Pantz caught up. They seen that Accelgor had stepped in some poop, and they started to laugh. Lukeguy and Wiigamer soon caught up as well.

"Wait a minute isn't that...?" Lukeguy began

Wiigamer smirked.

Cape quickly grabbed the flag from Accelgor and jeted forward, heading back torawds the base.

He didn't find this shit funny.

He was close to the base when he heard someone call his name

"CAPE!" Svengali screamed.

Cape stopped, he was about 5 feet from the base, but something in him made him stop.

"There is something I need to tell you" Svengali said

"Too late. Game over, pal" Cape replied, about to put the flag back at the base.

"Do a barrel roll!" she commanded.

Something in Cape broke. Snapped in half. He wasn't himself, he has never felt like this before. Something in him died. Something he didn't even know was there. Cape fell down to his knees, he couldn't control himself. His hands let go of the flag, he didn't firmly grasp it. The flag dropped, and Cape did too. Cape didn't know what he was experiecing, but it was pain. Cape just stopped.

Svengali swept the flag from the ground and walked back to her base. She didn't say a word to Cape.

"And we have our winners!" the admin announced over a megaphone.

"Huh?" Pantz uttered (I say utter a lot)

"But, no one even got ONE flag" Noah said, puzzled.

"Wrong!" the admin proclaimed.

"Team Fire has Team Lightning's flag, and Team Lightning has Team Fire's flag"

"They were switched!" Joe exclaimed

"Correct!" the admin responded.

"Team Ice is sending someone home!"

[Robot in le confession]

"Just so you know, if we didn't come up with that brilliant flag switching plan, I never would of let go of it. I firmly grasped it. And I firmly grasped it well."

[le end]

Team Ice was exchanging looks. Most were surprised, except for Accelgor, who was disgusted by the shit on his foot, Sae, who was eating the shit off of Accelgor's foor, and Cape, who was still in his motionless state.

Later that night at the bonfire ceramony, everyone sat on their logs. There was 15, but soon there would only be 14.

"When I call your name, come up and claim your dorito."

Everyone looked at each other. The faces were nervous, scared, motionless.

"Dauser

Brawler

Nicholas

Mike

Rhythm"

They all got their dorito and enjoyed their freedom.

"Lukeguy

Wiigamer

Pantz

Red

Eden"

5 remained: Accelgor, Cape, Berserker, Sunny, and Sae.

"Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssunny and Berkeeeeer!"

The 2 got up hapilly. Accelgor, Sae, and Cape were the final ones. It's pretty obvious who's going home, but lets at least try to be dramatic.

"Sae

and

dundundun

dun

dundunduuuuuund

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Accelgor."

Accelgor let out a deep breath of relief as he got up and claimed his beloved dorito. He took a nibble.

Cape didn't care. He just got up and walked the dock. His face didn't change. He got on the boat, and that was the last they saw of him.

[Rhythm in le confession toilet]

"Haha what a joke, the team voted for one of our most valuable players. Maybe it was just bias, or maybe they thought that one stupid mistake was enough to vote him off. Either way, I don't care, one of our biggest threats is now gone, the later game will only be easier"

[le end]

[Nicholas in le confession toilet]

"I did what Cape asked for"

[le end]

[Svengali in le confession toilet]

. /65f000be3ae904cd30fa4a4e4edb0854/tumblr_mte7elSEz b1s1as5uo1_ 

[le end]

**End of Day 7**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Brawler Dies at the End**

Element screamed.

Now, you're probably wondering what kind of events occured to lead up to these crazy shenanigans. Maybe some kind of terrifying challenge lies before us. Maybe Something goes teriblly awry. Maybe I don't know how to start this chapter so I'm doing the generic start from the middle and then switch to the beginning cliche.

. 

It all started about 3 hours ago...

A spider was crawling around the floor of the cabin, just chillin. All of a sudden Element flips his shit and screams, he hides on the top bunk where Ziggy was admiring his yuri poster.

"Element please, can you give me some privacy?" Ziggy asked, annoyed

"THERE'S A SPIDER ZIGGY A SPIDER OMG KILL IT KILL IT" Element calmly replied

Cloud steps on the spider and kills it. Element jumps off the bunk and gives Cloud a hug.

"Thank you so much Cloud you're a life saver!" Element thanked

"Pfft, weakly" Cloud uttered, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Cloudy, everyone is scared of something" Toonfilms said

"When the fuck did you get here" Cloud replied

"Point is, I aint no scared of nothin'."

"

yeah right, I'm scared of escalators btw" said Dez, who is now in the boys cabin because she heard Element's scream and came

. 

"Ughh" Cloud grunted. Cloud hated memes.

"You wanna know what I"M scared of?" Cameron asked, joining in this stupid conversation

"no"

"Heights tbh" Cameron confessed

Squishward came rushing in the door.

"Is everyone getting gay?" he asked

"No, we're just sharing what we are scared of, like me being scared of close one's deaths" Bless replied

"No way! I love this kind of shit!" Squishward exclaimed

Suddenly all of the other campers, ALL of the other campers rushed out of their cabins and whimsically sprinted into the cabin of the boys side of Team Fire, elated to participate in this exciting activity.

There were giggles and pop music.

"I'm scared of...everything..."

"ooooooooooo"

"Abnormal hair growth..."

"D...dying in my sleep..."

It was a fun night everyone enjoyed.

"Ok, ok, now Nicholas, what are YOU scared of?"

Nicholas was the only one not to go. Or was he? I say this because I myself don't know yet.

"W-"

"Hello campers!" the admin exclaimed

"AHHHHHHH" someone screamed. Perhaps their fear is the admin? I'm not sure, this was a bad idea to commence writing before figuring out everyone's fear.

It was like 12 in the morning, night time and shit. Spooky.

"Welcome to tonight's challenge, facing your fears!" the admin said with glee

"Finally you accepted my idea" Red said

Everyone turned to Red.

"What? We were bound to have a fear challenge eventually"

"veryone get into teams and meet me at the bonfire where we will one by one direct you tp your individual challenges" admin ordered

"But I'm hungryyyy" Liyah whined

"Just get to the fucking bonfire already"

They went to the fucking bonfire.

[Robot in le confession toilet]

"An interesting challenge, but nothing I can't handle" she said, foreshadowing the next few lines

[le end]

"The way the challenge works is everyone faces their fear, if you fail to complete your challenge your team gets a point. The team with the most points is sending someone home. Simple as that. First up is Robot"

Robot stood up confidently, knowing her challenge would be no problem at all.

The others watched as her arms and legs were pulled off, she was being disassembled. She screamed with the pain. All that was left was her head. Her eyes focused on a giant screen, she could see nothing else. It was Super Smash Bros. 4. They went through the characters one by one, and there was no R.O.B.

Robot cried.

But she completed the challenge. That's one point not being added to her team! Imboo then started to repair her.

Dez had to go next. She was placed on an escalator that slowly ascended. She clung to the rails scared. So scared she couldn't make a meme out of this moment. She looked up, and it seemed they weren't getting closer to the top, it felt like it was only going slower and slower...She closed her eyes. Slower...slower...slower...just then, she remembered something. She stood up, opened her eyes, and clung her fists. She walked up the escalator, no, SHE RAN. She ran up those stairs, or little thingies whateer it's called, escalator would of been fine to say I don't need to be too descriptive, and she completed the challenge.

[Dez in le confession toilet]

"I realized that I can't lose for my team. I need to win this. Win this so I can crush CARZ."

[le end]

Dauser was up next. As he went up to complete his terrifying fear, Element walked over to Eden.

"Hi Eden" Element whispered

"Hi Element" she replied

Element put his hand on Eden's shoulder.

"Ok bye" Element quickly said, running back to his team

Eden was confused, as was everyone reading this.

"Ok Robot, Dauser, and Dez have successfully faced their fears! One for each team, no points given, what a tie! Now lets see if everyone else can do just as well." the admin said

Everyone exchanged looks, some confident, some scared.

Liyah was next. She was thrown into a pool, and the cover soon covered it. Liyah was gunna drown. And BlueBomber.

Ziggy looked with displeasure.

[Ziggy in le confession toilet]

"Uguuuuuuuuuu I wish I could save my babe :c"

[le end]

Rhythm walked over to where Ziggy was.

"Hey Ziggy" Rhythm greeted

"Hey you" Ziggy replied

Rhythm held out some yuri art. Ziggy then proceeded to pant like a dog

"I'll have what he's having" Gray said a few seats away

Rhythm through the yuri over to the pool where Liyah was busy drowning in. Ziggy leaped into the pool, breaking the cover thing and allowing Liyah to get air. And BlueBomber.

"Ziggy you little shit you interfeared,Your team gets 2 points, you and Liyah both lose" the admin said angry. And BlueBomber.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ziggy screamed, noticing all his yuri was now soaked.

[Ziggy in le confession toilet]

"How am I supposed to fap to something so wet B("

[le end]

"Zigguuuu, you did that for me, didn't you?" Liyah hapilly said

"Yes." Ziggy replied completely serious

Liyah gave Ziggy a hug, and they sat down with the rest of the team to watch the rest face the challenge. And BlueBomber. Next was Sae. Sae was put into a room where he was forced to not eat shit. A minute passed. Sae twitched. Another passed. He started squirming. By minute 2 and a half he was was clawing the wall trying to get out. Sae failed pathetically.

"Wow, Sae really can't go that long without shit?" Pantz asked, concerned

"No he's just clasutrophobic" Lukeguy replied

Pantz looked at Lukeguy, wondering how he knew that.

Squishward was put into a bathtub full of insects and bugs. He closed his eyes, his heart was beating fast.

"It's mkay, it's mkay..." he quietly convinced himself.

"I'm going to be...ok!" he finished, opening his eyes

At first he was confident of winning this, but then he looked next to him to see the bathtub was right next to a cliff.

"UGGGGGHHKGHLKZSGHKJSZGHK" he shreiked, jumping out of the bathtub and running as far away from the cliff as possible, the bugs covering his entire lower body.

"FUCK THIS SHIT"

"Team Fire: 2 points, Team Ice: 1 point, Team Lightning: 2 points" the admin confirmed, checking off his list.

The next little fucker up was Toonfilms!

"Go Toenfelms lel" Carz cried out

Toonfilms stood up angrilly, and walked up to face the challenge. He stood and faced the evil ahead of him.

. /_cb20121110164154/freakylogo/images/3/35/Klasky_C supo_ 

He didn't die, he just shivered a little I guess. He passed! Next up Sunny.

She had to face her fear: people.

She did it.

Next was Joe, who didn't know what her fear was, so she gained a point for her team.

Next was Gluvr. Her fear was hugging and kisses. BlueBomber volunteered to give her a kiss, but the admin denied. She had to kiss who the admin chose, and that was Carz. Everyone gasped. Gluvr thought about weather or not she wanted to do this. Carz stood up and walked over to her.

"Where doing this man where making this HAPEN" he scramed

Gluvr couldn't do this.

She couldn't make it happen.

She slapped Carz and Carz sat back down.

[Carz in le confession toilet]

"Soon.

Soon where makin it hapen"

[le end]

Berserker was up next, he was scared of squirrels. A thousand little squirrels were released, and they chased him. Berserker gasped. He tried to hide, but the squirrels outran him and they all jumped on him and did squirrel shit to his body. Berserker stood up with achivement 2 minutes later, because he passed. Like a man.

[Berserker in le confession toilet]

"I was going to quit but I couldn't move...but no one else has to know..."

[le end]

Grenade was next. He was put into a deep sleep. He opened his eyes to see he was in the dream world. There was a lot of loud noises.

DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

Grenade stood up and seen a bus coming right torwards him

DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

Leonardo Dicaprio quickly pushed him out of the road and onto a sidewalk, turned around and shot a bunch of dream thugs.

DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

"Look, we're in the dream within th-" Leonardo Dicaprio before Grenade butted in

"I see where this parody is going and I don't like it"

Grenade took Dicaprio's gun and killed himself, thus waking him up in real life and facing his fear.

"And Grenade passes the challenge!" the admin said with glee

Even though dying in the dream kills you in real life, it doesn't here because this is my story and I can do whatever the fuck I want.

To sum up, Team Fire had 3 points, Team Ice had 1 point, and Team Lightning had 3 points.

Next up was none other then XD. He was just standing around when suddenly someone turned the light off. He couldn't see anything, it was total darkness. His heart started beating, he was scared. He sat down on the dirt. He felt around to try and figure out where he was. He felt something stiff, wet, long and pointy. He tugged it and a bunch of liquid suirted in his eye.

"E" he whined

He just stood there for a few minutes sweating, so he grabbed the stiff, wet, long and pointy thing and drank it's contents. The lights went on and XD passed the challenge yay. He figured out the thing he was holding was a water bottle but that's not really worth mentioning because it was already pretty obvious.

Wiigamer was next. He was scared of judgement. He got judged. He cried. He failed.

Oscar was next. He was scared of Miley Cyrus. The admin was able to get ahold of Miley Cyrus, and she put on a show just for Oscar. Oscar was strapped onto a chair and forced to watch Miley twerk. His eyes were burning.

eol_images/Entire_Site/2013730/rs_560x415-13083015 0852-1024.. . 

He screamed scared but did not lose, he passed and Miley had to go home. But not before giving Squishward an autograph.

Element had to go next. He sighed before going up. The admin dropped about 100 spiders on the ground. Element screamed. But then, a thought occured to him.

[Element in le confession toilet]

"Why the hell do I evencare about this? If I want to leave this island don't I have to LOSE?"

[le end]

"I can't do this" he told the admin.

The admin let Element go back to his seat.

"Pussy" Rhythm laughed.

Lukeguy went next. The admin poured some shit on him. Suddenly, Lukeguy felt scratchy, he felt hair growing all over his body. It grew on his face, then his hands. Then some hair was growing on his feet.

"LUKGUY'S A FUCKING HOBBIT!" Hammy screamed

Then some hair grew on his stomach too, his entire body was now covered in hair. Even his hair.

"LUKEGUY'S A FUCKING FURRY!" Hammy screamed

"It's not fur it's hair, get it right bitch" Element replied

Lukeguy sighed, this was very gay. But at least the challenge was over.

"Can I shave all this off now" he asked

"No sit down and wait for everyone else or you lose" the admin barked

Lukeguy sat down.

Next was Blooberri. She shuttered at the sight of this hideous...hideous...lavender...

. 

but passed.

Fire 4, Ice 2, Lightning 3.

A wild montage appeared.

Myon was buried underground for an hour, Pantz was terrorized by the blue man group. Jared was put in a small room full of rats, Gray had to face a vacuum, Mike...um...lets skip Mike, and Noah had to deactive a bomb.

Fire 5, Ice 4, Lightning 4

Next, Svengali had to face a group of dragonflies. Well she did it.

McKitten's arm was hooked onto an escalator. This is kinda like Dez's but entirely different. She held on tight, and as the escalator drew closer to the top she got scareder, but she passed yes.

Red was up next. It was dark and quiet, all she could see was Blanca in the distance. Red ran up to greet her, but when she turned around all she could see was

. /_ 

Red screamed! She fell down and fainted. Technichlly she didn't run away so she passed.

Sam was detremined to win, he was doing jumping jacks for prep.

'SAM GUN WIN" said Sam

The admin hurled a beehive at Sam, and a swarm of bees came out.

"oh fuck" Sam quietly yelped

Sam ran, Sam ran as fast as he can, he ran he did, he ran as if he was on the lamb, Sam ran and ran and had some green eggs and ham. But the bees got him and fucked him up badly.

All that was left was Cameron, Bless, Carz, Cloud, Accelgor, Eden, Nicholas, Brawler, Hammy, and J.

"Ok, Nicholas, you never finished what you said before, so tell us, what is your fear?" the admin asked

"Winning HDI" Nicholas confessed

"Fuck off" the admin replied, adding another point to Team Ice.

"Cameron, Cloud, Hammy, and Eden all have a fear of heights, so they will all do their challenge simutaneously" the admin explained

They all were in a helicopter 500 ft up in the air. If they jumped, they passed.

"Soooo who wants to go first?" Cameron asked, backing away

Eden looked down and felt sick.

"Eden, what's that on your shoudler?" Hammy asked.

Eden looked at her shoulder, and there was a booger on it.

[Element in le confession toilet]

"I had to whipe is somewhere ok I'm sorry"

[le end]

"AHHHH" Eden screamed, she tried to smack it off, but fell out of the helicopter in the process of spazzing out.

Hammy, Cameron, and Cloud just stood there with nothing but the helicopter's wings breaking the silence, until they heard a splat from the ground.

"Oh Cameron, hold me" Hammy cried out, holding onto Cameron.

Cameron started sweating so he went to get some air, but wait-

Cloud and Hammy heard Cameron's splat.

"May I remind you that Team Fire has 5 points, Team Ice has 5 points, and Team Lightning has 5 points. All tied up, do you think you can trust your teammates to come redeem you in the end, or will you face you fear?" the admin said

Hammy and Cloud glanced at each other.

"I can't do this" Cloud muttered

Hammy patted Cloud on the back, and he fell out of the helicopter screaming.

Hammy heard him splat.

'HAMMY, you interfeared! Disqualification!" the admin yelled

"Really?"

"Absolutely!"

"Yay!"

"What?"

"I mean darn..."

Everyone was whining and moaning and bitching because they were "tired", and "scared", and "their bones were fractured", but luckily for them it was down to the last challenge. Oh wait there is Carz.

Carz had to do everything everyone else did because his fear was everything and he did it but he did in such a way that everyone was pissed and they thought that he ruined the fun of it and that the chapter now sucks because of Carz's appearance.

Accelgor, Brawler, and J had to experience death, and Bless had to watch them helpless. Accelgor, Brawler, and J were in a one way windowed room, and Bless was on the other side watching. The admin showed Bless a button in front of him. If he pressed the button, the 3 would be set free. Either Bless wins by not pressing the button and letting them die, or the 3 win by making Bless press the button. Lets see how this goes down.

Some gas was spewed into the room. J and Brawler started coughing, Accelgor let out an

"Oh"

Then Accelgor's head exploded and his face splattered across the window and Bless screamed. He was about to press the button, but he didn't, because he had to win this for his team. Brawler started coughing harder, J fell down. J was breathing heavilly, and Brawler was crawling. J vomited all over Brawler, and Brawler fell down. J vomited some blood, but it kept coming, and eventually J choked on his own vomit and died. Bless' finger was closer to the button, but he couldn't lose this for his team...all that was left was Brawler. But Bless couldn't see him anymore. Suddenly a hand smacked against the window, it was all bloddy and shit.

"Please...let me out..." Brawler cried

"Please...please..."

Brawler fell down, and all Bless could hear was his slow breathing. It got slower and slower, until it stopped completely.

"Congrats Bless, you win!" the admin congratulated

"I" Bless replied

Brawler, J, and Accelgor came walking out of the room, sighing because they lost.

"Wait, I I I thought I" Bless stuttered

"The final score is Fire 6, Ice 7, and Lightning 7" thea admin announced.

"But my fear was what happened AFTER death" J pleaded

"Oh, ok. So your team gets minus one. Team Ice loses!"

"But they died, I seen them!" Bless cried out confused

" cdn-ak. " Brawler asked

Bless was still very confused.

Anyway, Team Ice was sending someone home, and everyone went to vote off who they wanted to go.

The 14 sat nervously on their stumps. They were all tired, so the admin quickly threw the doritos at them.

"Lets see Sunny, Berserker, Lukeguy, Red, Dauser, Eden, Pantz, Rhyhtm, Mike, aaaaand Nicholas"

The remaining 4 were Accelgor, Brawler, Sae, and Wiigamer, all who failed their challenge.

"Lets see we have a vote for Sae, a vote for Wiigamer, a vote for Sae, a vote for...Carz...and a vote for Sae, so I guess that makes our little shitter the next loser!" the admin confirmed.

"Oh" Accelgor blurted

"Well I guess the time has come" Sae sighed

"But I'm glad I had a chance to meet all of you, and even if my crazy little antics stood in your way I'm happy at some point I could of be use to you"

"You literally were never useful once" Rhythm replied

"Maybe so, maybe so. But I hope you guys go far, I may of weighed you down in the past, but I'm glad I can go home and change my shit eating ways, it is time for me have...an interention"

"Yes yes we are all very proud of you now go home already" the admin yelled, pushing Sae along the dock

"Farewell, friends!" Sae shouted

[Toonfilms in le confession toilet]

"Whew, another day, another victory! You know, I think I'm starting to really show everyone just how much I've cha-" the admin opened the door

"Is this Toonfilms?" the admin asked

"Well yeah bu-"

"What are you doing here, I thought we told you never to come back"

"Well you let me in and it's already been like a week so I was assuming you forgave me for my-"

"Nah, bro, gtfo" the admin ended, throwing Toonfilms out of le confession toilet.

[le end]

Toonfilms joined Sae on the boat of losers, although Toonfilms was more sad and found this unfair. As the boat sailed away, Toonfilms mumbled out of his breath,

"Do it, Dez...win it for me...win it to beat Carz!"

Meanwhile back at the island, everyone was fast asleep, except for Mr. Moogle. He was standing around at the beach, and a dark figure approached him.

"We're letting you in" the dark figured told him

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Mr. Moogle replied, giving the man a firm handshake.

"Just one thing Moogle. The boss wants to know."

"Well, what is it"

"Just who is Mrs. Moogle."

**End of Day 10**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Splash**

The campers rested well for their 2 days off. There was a lot of sleep and those in pain were still recovering.

J gathered Jared and Joe to a small area behind a bush.

"GUYS, I have an idea!" J exclaimed

"Well" Joe asked

"We should form an alliance" J explained

"That way we can ensure we wont be going home and make it farther then everyone else, it'll be sweet!"

"I like it!" Joe responded with glee

"Wait...you're not doing this just because all of our names start with J are you?" Jared asked, raising an eyebrow

"Well...I just thought it would be easier to remember everyone who's in it if the group was formed based on alliteration" J explained

"But, you know, it's kind of predicitble, that would almost be stupid and obvious as forming a furry alliance" Jared complained

"Jared, please, the furries wouldn't do something so generic" Joe replied confidently

Meanwhile, at the furry four alliance meeting...

"What do we do" XD asked

"I guess we decide who we should try to eliminate first" Gray suggested

"Can it be me?" Element asked

"No" All 3 answered

"What about Ziggy and Liyah? They seem to be distracting each other, maybe one of them needs to go" Cameron brought up

"No, Rhythm threw some yuri into the pool, it was a set up to frame Ziggy" Gray explained

"Wait what I didn't know that how did you know?" XD asked, surprised

"Did you not hear my lame "I'll have what he's having" joke? My furry senses tingled" Gray explained

The others were taking this information in, Ziggy could of been wrongfully elminated had this not been known.

[Element in le confession toilet]

"I knew Rhythm had something to do with it, I just KNEW!"

[le end]

BlueBomber was walking to the cafeteria, when he seen Gluvr.

"Time to confirm this ship" he whispered to himself

He walked up to her and brushed up against her

"Hey bby how u doin tonight?" he whispered to her

"Oh hey I wanted to ask you something" she replied

BlueBomber knew where this was going, he started to sweat, and nervously asked

"Well, what is it?"

"What does the fox say?"

BlueBomber didn't know what to say, so he just walked back to his cabin. Gluvr went to get some food. Some people were in there eating breakfast. Blooberri was eating blueberries. She threw one at Pantz.

"Ow" Pantz whined

She turned around and seen Blooberri acting like she didn't even do it, what a cunning little evildoer.

. ?1378567544

Pantz's eyes narrowed, as did Blooberri, who had a smirk. Enimies confirmed.

"Attention, campers!" the admin announced over the speakers

"Meet me at the top of Mt. Wittyname, we will soon commence the next challenge"

The campers in the cafeteria groaned. The ones in their cabins probably did too I mean what else would they do no one would be excited for this.

"I am excited for this!" Sam cheered, running out of his cabin.

The campers were climbing Mt. Wittyname, wondering what they had to do.

"I hope we don't have to jump the mountain" Joe whined

"Grow some balls, man. It's not that hard, just do it" Cloud told her

They reached the top, and before them was some bleachers built a few meters away from the cliff, hoisted up by some...idk wood sticking out of the cliff and into them. There were 48 seats, 8 for each row, making 6 rows. Yep, I did math.

"The first 2 rows are spots reserved for Team Lightning, rows 3-4 are reserved for Team Ice, and the least 2 rows belong to Team Fire. Take a seat anywhere in the 2 rows that belong to you, and we will begin!" the admin explained

"This isn't fair, you know some of us have a fear of heights! 2 challenges in a row isn't right!" Eden complained

"Well, Eden, just don't look down. I thought this challenge would be kind of relaxing considering it is more focused on mental strength" the admin told her

Everyone took a seat. In the first row from left to right was J, BlueBomber, Joe, Grenade, Jared, Blooberri, Oscar, and McKitten. Above them were Sam, Squishward, Buster, Hammy, Robot, Mr. Moogle, and lastly Noah.

In row 3 from left to right was Accelgor, Red, Dauser, Eden, Berserker, Rhythm, and Wiigamer. Row 4 consisted of Brawler, Nicholas, Lukeguy, Mike, Pantz, and last but not least, Sunny.

Row 5 had Bless, Dez, Myon, Svengali, Ziggy, and Liyah. Lastly, row 6 was Carz, Gluvr, XD, Cameron, Gray, Element, and Cloud.

The admin was wearing a fancy suit. He had some index cards in his hands.

"Now, I will ask you all some true of false questions, and you will select either true or false with the buttons in front of you. If you get it right, you win the round, if you get it wrong, the seat below you will open and you will be dropped into the waters below" the admin said

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Cloud scremed

[Joe in le confession toilet]

"He needs to grow some balls"

[le end]

Everyone kind of shivered, Hammy held onto her seat, and Cameron's heart was racing. Others were too these are just 2 examples.

"The last team standing wins, AND they get to ask me any question they want" the admin finished

The campers looked at each other, Mr. Moogle immediately knew what he wanted to ask.

"And here we go"

"This is gay" Sam whined

"#1: There are 42 campers on the island right now" the admin stated

Everyone pressed their buttons, most immediately.

Myon looked around and counted everyone, just to make sure.

But time was up, and they all waited until...the seats opened; Red, Sunny, Berseker, Wiigamer, Sam, Squishward, and Oscar fell down to the waters below, a 1000 ft fall it was, but then they splashed, and 33 were left.

"The answer was false, because only 41 campers are here" the admin stated

[Oscar in le confession toilet]

"How am I supposed to know Toonfilms was automatically eliminated? That wasn't fair!"

[le end]

"#2: "Element fapped last night" the admin stated

Everyone quickly pressed true.

They all waited...no seats opened, everyone was right, Element did in fact fap last night.

"Is it really that obvious?" Element asked himself

"#3: The original iPad was released in 2010"

The campers thought for a moment before making their decision.

But time was up, they all waited...the seats opened; XD, Brawler, and McKitten fell down to the waters below, a 1000 ft fall it was, but then they splashed, and 29 were left.

"The answer was true, the iPad was indeed released in 2010" the admin stated

"#4: The Big Mac could of been called the Big Dick"

Everyone exchanged looks and pressed their buttons.

But time was up, they all waited...the seats opened; Element, Dez, Liyah, Accelgor, Rhythm, Lukeguy, Buster, and BlueBomber fell down to the waters below, a 1000 ft fall it was, but then they splashed, and 21 were left.

"LIYAH NUUUUUUUUUUUU" Ziggy screamed

"Bye bye Elephent" Nicholas said

"The answer was true, because the Big Mac was named after Mac Donald, so if they named it after his brother Dick Donald it would be Big Dick." the admin stated.

"This is going to be a long day..." Hammy whined

Here comes the montage

watch?v=fClZXQCeYMo

"Hawaii is the newest US state"

"The doge meme originated from reddit"

"XXXVII means 36"

"Google Chrome is a good web browser"

"Shia LaBeouf is a cannibal"

"Kim Possible is Disney Channel's longest running animated series"

The questions came, and people fell.

"A goat has 60 chromosones"

"Arabic is the official langauge of Egypt"

"It is illegal to smoke a pipe after sunset in Rhode Island"

"Justin Bieber is the 45th president"

It was down to 10 people; Robot, Blooberri, Mr. Moogle, Pantz, Eden, Nicholas, Cameron, Svengali, Gray, and Cloud.

"How are we supposed to compete against a robot?! She knows everything, this isn't fair!" Pantz complained

"Shut your trap, Pantz...or should I say, POOPYPANTZ!" Blooberri screamed

"Settle down, now, campers" the admin ordered

"#37: Totodile is the greatest Pokemon ever"

Everyone thought for a moment, and then pressed their buttons, except for Robot.

" CANNOT ANSWER QUESTION IS BASED SOLEY ON OPINON"

"You can say the same thing about the Google Chrome question though" Mr. Moogle argued

"no because everyone knows Google Chrome sucks" Robot replied

But time was up, an the seats opened; Robot fell due to not answering. But no one else did.

"The answer is both true and false, it is opinon based, and therefore just answering the question makes you correct" the admin stated

"No that's not right" Nicholas argued

Everyone turned around

"The asnwer would be false because compared to other Pokemon, Totodile can't really compete against them. You wouldn't expect a Totodile to win when up against a Metwo, would you?" Nicholas finished

"Well in terms of power, yes, but if we are talking abou-"

"No, he's right. The answer would be false. In fact, Robot shouldn't of even had that breakdown, she should of known that Totodile isn't the greatest Pokemon." Mr. Moogle added

"Then that can only mean the question was an opinion question, otherwise Robot would of been able to answer" the admin shot back

"Can we just get to the next fucking question already!" Svengali yelled

"I, for one, think Totodile is the greatest Pokemon" Cameon stated

"Yes, Cameron, we all know Totodiles give you boners, now lets move on" Cloud replied

"Ahem" the admin coughed

"#38: 50 First Dates is based on a true story" the admin stated

Everyone thought over their answer and pressed their buttons.

"I seen this on a Cracked article" Cameron said

"I'm giving these answers the benefit of the doubt" Eden said

"I've just been guessing" Gray said

TIme was up and the seats opened; Svengali, Gray, and Cloud fell down to the waters below and splashed.

"Of fuck" Cameron blurted

It was down to 6, Cameron for team Fire, Pantz, Eden, and Nicholas for Team Ice, and Blooberri and Mr. Moogle for team Lightning.

"#39: The L on Luigi's cap stands for Luigi" the admin stated

Everyone gave it some thought, and pressed their buttons. A few seconds passed, and the seats opened; both Pantz and Blooberri fell down to the waters below and splashed.

It was down to 4.

"#40: Kappa Mikey is an anime"

Everyone quickly pressed their buttons, and everyone chose the correct answer.

Except for Eden who got it wrong and fell.

"#41: Everyone still sitting right now is single"

They pressed their buttons.

Nicholas fell.

Cameron and Mr. Moogle glanced at each other, they were the final campers.

[Mr. Moogle in le confession toilet]

"This won't last much longer. All I need is to take down one more opponent and I can get the answer I seek"

[le end]

[Cameron in le confession toilet]

"How far can luck bring me?"

[le end]

"Here we go, the final round!" the admin said cheerfully

"For the final round, we really don't even need these buttons. Just shout true or false, and we'll dump the wrong or late answer immediately"

Mr. Moogle and Cameron exchanged looks and nodded

watch?v=VHMQMW8WTYk

"Paper Mario is a RPG"

"TRUE" Cameron and Mr. Moogle both shouted

"The Berlin Wall has 1 opening"

"FALSE" Cameron and Mr. Moogle both shouted

"Katniss is the sole survivor of the 74th Hunger Games"

"FALSE" Cameron and Mr. Moogle both shouted

"Mountain Dew White Out taste like Sprite"

"TRUE" Cameron and Mr. Moogle both shouted

"Futurama has 9 seasons"

"FALSE" Cameron and Mr. Moogle both shouted

"Furries are gay"

"TRUE" Cameron and Mr. Moogle both shouted

Cameron gulped, Mr. Moogle was sweating.

"#48: There are 2 alliances on the island right now"

"FALSE" Cameron shouted

"TRUE" Mr. Moogle shouted

"Wrong, the answer is true AND false!" the admin corrected

"But-but I'm pretty sure there are 3 alliances, I mean the-" Mr. Moogle stopped himself from saying more

"Just because the total amount is 3 doesn't mean there isn't 2" the admin said

"Well, I think-" Cameron started before his seat opened and he fell 1000 ft and splashed into the waters below

Mr. Moogle flinched, but his seat opened as well and he fell down too.

"Guess that means no one gets to ask me a question" the admin said with glee

"And since Team Fire and Lightning tied, Team Ice is sending someone home yet again!"

Team Ice was sitting at the dinner table, thinking who they should vote off next. Everyone was quiet, they kept their thoughts to themselves.

At the bonfire ceremony, everyone sat on their logs.

"Interesting results" the admin said, looking over the votes

"Well, lets get this over with"

"Brawler"

Brawler went up and got his dorito happily

"Nicholas, Sunny, Mike"

The 3 got their doriots, cheesy.

"Red, Berserker, Lukeguy"

The 3, um...strolled up and retrieved their cheesy goodness idk I'm running out of ways to say "got up and got their dorito"

"Accelgor, and Dauser, and Rhythm"

Pantz, Eden, and Wiigamer were the final 3.

"Pantz's arguments with Blooberri have been quite bothersome to her teammates, Eden...idk all I got was a message saying "fuck her", and then there's Wiigamer, who is depressed" the admin explained

"Sorry to say this, but the final 2 doriots go to Pantz and Eden..."

Wiigamer had a sad look on his face. He walked le dock and got on the boat of losers, he waved goodbye and everyone waved back.

"Can we, like, stop losing? We're the worst team right now" Lukeguy complained

"That's because we have losers like you!" Nicholas responded

"Oh wow, right in the feels" Lukeguy cried

Meanwhile, Mr. Moogle was snooping around the admin's cabin. He was looking through some cabinets with a flashlight in his mouth, he found some files. He found the documents he had been searching for.

"Aha" he exclaimed

"So Evn wasn't the one with the most votes"

**End of Day 13**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: e666**

It was a beautiful morning; the sun was shining, the grass was green, the birds were chirping, everyone was filled with happiness. They could almost just break into song.

Almost.

Pantz was walking out of her cabin with a cramp. Her underwear felt itchy. She was wondering what could of done this, when suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushes. It was probably just a racoon or a furry or something, so Pantz just run along. But little did she know the rustle wasn't actually a racoon or a furry or something, it was actually Blooberri, snickering as she dug herself deeper into the bushes. EVIL.

Suddenly Joe came out of nowhere.

"O HAI" Joe uttered

"Hey Joe" Pantz replied

"Y'know, if you ever need to borrow some underwear, you can always use mine :)" Joe informed, holding her underwear out to her

"Oh, thanks" Pantz thanked, taking the underwear from Joe and continued to stroll

"One day" Joe whispered to herself

"One day senpai will notice me"

Meanwhile Dez was eating breakfast, reading her letters from her boyfriend Michael.

"Oh MIchael senpai..." she uttered, touching his face on the picture that was sent with the letter

"le" Bless said, sitting down next to her

"go le heck away, Bless" Dez shouted

"me no bueno" Bless replied

"BLESS what le heck do you think you're doing"

"Me guapo senora que pasa :?" Bless said

"Bless omq"

"le"

"le le le"

"you're le best, around"

"i like le way that sounds"

The rest of Team Fire was kinda confused on what was going on, so they just continued to eat their frosted flakes.

Grenade was watching from the other table, he gazed at Bless, and sighed.

[Grenade in le confession toilet]

"I...I feel...idk what I'm feeling...I just, for once, I think..I..Might..Like Someone. I wont tell who though"

[le end]

The admin came and announced the next challenge.

"Ok you little fuckers the next challenge is to look at some furry porn ok you will visit e621 and whoever can look at the most pages and describe each image with explict detail will win ok" the admin announced

"Oh fuck yes" Element shouted

The furries were cheering and giving each other high fives

"But wait if you fap you lose"

"Oh fuck no" Element shouted

"Even if you just touch yourself, you are disqualified"

"Well shit" Cameron uttered

Besides the furries, everyone was not excited at all for this. Well except for Carz I guess.

"YEAH bring on the furries!" Cloud cried out

[Rhythm in le confession toilet]

"I fucking hate furries. In fact, I want to get rid of them all as soon as possible. Well, maybe except for Element. I can still have fun with him"

[le end]

Ok so they went and started the challenge, and before it evn started Element fapped and was eliminated from the challenge.

"God dammit Element" Svengali complaied

. 

They were all inside a dark, cool computer room. The admin put on some "Can you feel the love tonight" to get everyone in the mood.

"You all have one hour. Whoever can view the most pages and be able to describe each and every one of them wins" the admin said one last time

Everyone was readying their fingers, Element was on the loser bench pretending he didn't care.

[Element in le confession toilet]

"You know what fuck this, I just want to go, I should sabotage my own team, yeah, that'll show them. Get me the fuck out of here"

[le end]

The challenge began, and everyone glimpsed at the first image on their screens.

"ughhhhhh" many cried out

"What the fuck is that" Noah screamed

"Is that Simba?!" exclaimed Sunny

"Hot" XD woofed

Everyone typed out what they had seen.

"Wait what what is it can I see what are you guys looking at?" Element asked curiously

"Hey, something is wrong with mine. It wont let me choose the next image" BlueBomber complained

"Well the thing is, we choose the next image for you, it wont be fun if you get to choose" the admin explained

"WHat the fuck. That means..." Clooud started

"We're gonna have to wave through a bunch of dicks instead of looking at boobies" Ziggy finished

Everyone gasped, except for Squishward who cheered

"Squishward, DON'T!" Oscar tried to warn

But it was too late. Squishward was already fapping.

"You're out!" the admin screamed, and 2 tall security gaurds came and took Squishward over to the loser bench with Element.

"Hi Squishward" Element greeted

"Don't talk to me unless you have a dick" Squishward snarled

"But I-" Element started

"Element just stop" Squishward interrupted

Meanwhile everyone else was looking at the furry porn that everyone wanted me to describe so much more because apparantly people aren't pleased with me shortening a chapter that is dedicated to a website th-ok you get the point. Anyway...

Mr. Moogle found his way into the MLP section. He looked around the room nervously hoping no one would see him. His other teammates were too busy lookin at their screens.

"Maybe just for a moment..." Mr. Moogle told himself

Mr. Moogle began clopping a little when suddenly the admin blew his horn.

"OUT!" the admin screamed

"Wait, no, it was an accident I swear, I"M NOT THAT KIND OF BRONY!" Mr. Moogle tried to tell him

"Wow such drama" Cameron said

"Was that a doge reference?" Cloud asked, sitting next to him

"Maybe"

Cloud punched Cameron and he fell out of his seat.

Dez put on her thinking cap.

. 

Dauser was describing what was on his screen. The admin came over and asked him to read the words aloud.

Dauser read what he typed in a clear, thick voice.

(Don't read this and then go and complain like "ew wtf" I am warning you right now this is going to be nasty so don't bitch about it, you don't need to read the parts when they describe what's on the screen ok)

"So we have 2 canines in a steamy sauna. They are both male, one is completely yellow or blonde and the other is grey, darker on the back though. So the yellow canine has the-"

Someone giggled.

"Shut up, Jared..." Dauser complaned

"So the yellow canine has the grey canine's-"

The giggle got louder

"Jared I said shut up!" Dauser complained louder

"So the yellow canine is holding onto the grey canine's"

The giggle got even louder

"JARED SHUT UP!" Dauser screamed

"Ok ok I'll stop" Jared assured

"The grey canine has a pleased look on his face as the yellow canine holds onto his large-"

Jared busrted out laughing

"Jared it's not even funny anymore..." Dauser whined

"Time's up, Dauser, you're out" the admin ordered

Dauser obeyed and sat with the other losers

"I forgot to mention that if you fail to describe the image in under a minute you will also be disqualified all of your stats will be lost as well, just like those who fap" the admin explained

"Jared, how about you go next and tell us what you are currently typing"

Jared cleared his throught, and with a strong, profound voice he described the image.

"In the showers of what appears to be a gym, there are 2 male canines. One is grey with red ears and a portion of his tail, another portion of his tail being white, as well as a ring of red coloration on his arms. This appears to be the dominant of the 2. The one being submissive has a light brown coat, almost yellow, but not quite. The paws are red, except for the toes which are white, also red are the ears and his hair. He looks almost feminine, but you can see a tiny little penis, confirming this to be a male. He is blushing, and the one penetrating him is panting. They are both standing upright as the shower rains on them. It is hot. Not the yiffing but the shower is actually hot. I guess you can say the yiffing is hot but I wouldn't know furries don't turn me on"

A few people clapped, about 3.

"oh my god" Gray cried out, trying not to fap to this

"Oh, right, but no one laughs at Jared's description" Rhythm complained

"There is nothing funny about penises, Rhyhtm" Jared replied seriously

For a little bit, everyone did their work. Robot was doing very well because robot's can process these things very fast. Wow what an advantage that team has. Eventually, the next person was asked to present.

"Liyah, how about you go next" the admin instructed

"Well, ok..." she said

"There's a female Lucario who is blushing and she has a boner, she's standing on a red box."

"The female Lucario has a boner?" Lukeguy asked

"Oh, OH!" Liyah exclamied

"Wait no I didn't mean that it's just...he look so feminine..."

"Too short gtfo" the admin ordered

[Gluvr in le confession toilet]

"Oh noooo, our team is going to lose, I don't know how much longer we can last"

[le end]

"WHERE ARE THE BOOBS" Cloud screamed with anger

The rest of the team looked at him

"THIS IS JUST A BUNCH OF DICKS"

"Cloud, tell us what is on your screen" the admin said

Cloud groaned and reluctently begain to read what he typed

"Ok so I think that's a thundercat or something, whatever it is,maybe a lion or something really what the fuck is that, ok ok anyway it has this weird look on it's face, like

this is probably this guy's first time having sex. Wow he looks pretty buff, too. Ok moving on, the second one is a purple deer with glowing antlers and hooves, and long black hair. Can't tell gender but will assume it's a male because all furries are gay. The thundercat has his junk stuffed inside this deer's ass, you can't even see it. They are sitting on a log, well the thundercat is the deer is kinda laying down getting it taken to him, holding onto a stick because this is probably too much to handle. Oh yeah and he's sucking the dick of a a wolf I would say, a black wolf who is blushing. His tail is half white half black, as well as his torso and some of his face, but besides that he's black. So yeah a 3 way on a log with a thundercat giving anal to a deer who is sucking a wolf's dick."

XD exploded.

attachments/post-your-car/the-horribly-behind-sche dule-family-project-car-1968-plymouth-gtx-426/5989 d1332705166-randy_marsh_covered_in_ 

"God dammit" Cloud cried

Suddenly something popped on Cloud's screen.

pictures/Doge+bird+of+Shibe_d693e2_ 

"HGUEKNHFKJFHBFUKBJG" Cloud screamed, punching his computer screen and breaking it

"HEY WAS THAT BY ANY CHANCE A PICTURE OF DOGE?" BlueBomber shouted from the other side of the room

"YEAH IN FACT IT WAS" Cloud shouted back

"WELL I DIDN'T GET THAT PICTURE BUT I DISLIKE DOGE AS WELL SO I WILL PUNCH MY COMPUTER WITH ANGER" BlueBomber screamed, punching his computer screen.

"What is wrong with you people. Both of you, eliminated..." the admin instructed

Element was whistling as Cloud and BlueBomber sat on the loser bench.

"JUST SO YOU KNOW, it WAS NOT ME WHO SENT THE DOGE IMAGES TO CLOUD"S SCREEN" Element told them, winking

[Dez in le confession toilet]

"Element is starting to annoy me. Bless too. People know me for my memes. These imposters need to be dealt with"

[le end]

"Fuck this no yuri no Ziggy" Ziggy said, getting up and leaving

"lel" Bless blurted

Meanwhile J was doing well in this challenge.

Ok that was random, back to Team Fire.

"GUYS DONT YOU SEE YOU ARE TEARING US APART?!" Gluvr shreiked

Everyone stopped looking at their furry porn and looked at Gluvr.

" cm/esquire/images/iD/tumblr_lubk0czDLW1qzniuko1_ " Dez replied

"Dez" Gluvr began

"Your memes put a smile in our hearts, we need you and without you we wouldn't have the spirit to move on"

Gluvr moved to Svengali

"And Svengali, with a strong companion like you we can take down strong opponents like Cape!"

"How did you know about that" Svengali asked

Ignoring her, Gluvr moved on to the next teammate.

"Bless, without you we wouldn't have tacos to feast on"

"And Myon, your one line per episode is sure to lead to something important eventually!"

"And Gray, every team needs a mascot"

"Cameron, we need awkward little poops like you!"

"And lastly Carz"

Carz looked up

"You never let the words of others get to you!"

"She's right!" Bless shouted

"Yeah!" everyone else said with agreement

"What about us?" Element asked, sitting on the loser bench

"You guys are cool, too" Gluvr told them

"We are Team Fire, and nothing will bring us down!" Gluvr exclaimed

Team Fire cheered

"Ok, nice pep talk Gluvr, but you got out of your seat so you're disquallified" the admin told her

"Why don't WE ever have random pep talks?" Berserker asked Nicholas

"Because you all suck!" Nicholas told him

"I can do this, I can refrain from fapping" Gray told himself

"Ok Buster why don't you tell us what you have typed" the admin told him

Buster began

"The-"

Gray started fapping

"Fucking furries" Rhythm groaned

"Elimnated" the admin said

"Ok Buster, resume"

Buster erotically read his text.

[Buster in le confession toilet]

"Maybe if I can get them in the mood I can eliminate some more light fappers"

[le end]

"The blue canine had a delightful look on his face. He was completely blue aside from his ears and paws, which were brown, his hands were lighter blue. He had one hand under his leg, grasping a dildo. He shoved the dildo up his-"

Then a bell rang.

"Oh, looks like it's been an hour. Guess the challenge is over." the admin said

"THANK GOD" Brawler shouted

The admin was looking over the reports.

"Lets see, for Team Lightning we have 105, 34, 23, 32, 30, 30, 25, 27, 28, 31, 26, 26, 18...

Team Ice has 34, 34, 34, 43, 32, 54, 45, 12, 34, 23...

and for Team Fire there is 50, 20, 20, 15, and 12. Wow too bad so many teammates were disqualified. So the loser is, oh wait, we have one more. WHOA, Carz has 9001 in total!"

"Outdaoted memer" Nicholas groaned

[Bless in le confession toilet]

"le"

[le end]

Team Fire wins, and the losers are those on Team Ice I think. The numbers look bigger.

"Can't you do the actual math?" Eden asked

"I could, but you guys have been losing a lot anyway so it would make more sense if you lost again" the admin replied

At the bonfire ceremony, they all sat.

"Well, well, well, well, well, looks like someone is going home..." the admin quietly said

They all looked at each other.

WHOS IS GONNA BE, WHOS IT GONNA BE

WHO GETS A DORITO WHO DOESNT

ACCELGOR

GETS A DORITO

PANTZ

GETS A DOIRTO

SUNNY

GETS A DORITO

BERSERKER

GETS A DORITO

BRAWLER

GETS A DORITO

MIKE

GETS A DOIROTO

LUKEGUY

GETS A DOIRTO

RED

GETS A DORITO

DAUSER

GETS A DORITO

NICHOLAS

GETS A DOIRITO

DUN DUN DUN

EDEN AND RHYHTM WHOS IT GONNA BE

DUN DUN DUN ONE GOES HOME ONE STAYS

DUN DUN DUN WHOS IT GONNA BE

Eden and Rhtyhm store at each other.

Eden's eyes narrowed.

Rhythm smirked.

"Oh" Accelgor let out

Rhythm gets a dorito

Rhythm took the dorito, and Eden watched in horror as he ate it

"Bye bye Eden!" Nicholas said

"We'll miss you!" Mike said

"Too bad Eden X Element never happened" Element sighed

Eden got on the boat, and went home.

Back at the island, Element lay in his bed. Everyone else was alseep, but he was still awake. He looked out the window and watched as the boat disappeared from his eyesight. Element sighed before rolling over and closing his eyes. A single tear fell from his face.

**End of Day 16**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Camping hmu**

Bless and Sam were jogging.

"Yo bless you got a nice ass bro" Sam complimented

"Thanks, Samuel, and you have a wonderful personality" Bless replied

"Fucking incredible, dawg, we'd be sweet bros if we were on the same team" Sam said, giving Bless a fist bump

"I agree" Bless said

Grenade was watching them jog from a nearby bush. Grenade sighed as he wrote in his diary. Nicholas was walking by and he seen Grenade writing in his diary.

"What is this?" Nicholas asked, taking Grenade's diary

"Nothing, that's where I write fanfiction!" Grenade pleaded

"Fanfiction is for losers, this looks like...a diary! So many juicy secrets!"

Grenade punched Nicholas and took his diary back, running away with tears in his eyes.

"Gay" Dez said as she walked by

It wasn't until the afternoon that the campers were called for the challenge.

"Everyone is going camping. You all have maps, use them to get to your campsite, stay there until the morning, last one back loses, ok see you then bye" the admin quickly said

"Hunt for food, or don't eat, idk do you think you can go a night without food? Anyway Cloud, Red, and McKitten are in charge of the map, follow them and do what they say to get to your campsite. Alright? Alright."

The campers stated their way to their respective campsites.

"Yes, this is good. We can finally call ourselves campers!" Buster said, getting a whiff of the air of nature

Jared, Joe, and J were walking together

"Hey, so..." Joe began

"Should we start talking about alliance stuff?" J asked

"Ok like what?" Jared asked

"Idk lets do this later" J replied

"Ok" Joe responded

"This was a wasteful 6 lines" Jared said

Meanwhile at Team Fire

[Svengali in le confession toilet]

"Hmmm, I wonder who I should fuck with"

[le end]

Svengali could see Team Ice in the distance, she could see Nicholas walking along. She licked her lips.

"Mmm, want some o dat Grovyle juice..." she whispered

"What?" Ziggy asked, standing right next to her

"Nothing, here have some yuri" she replied

"Oh me gusta 3" Ziggy exclaimed

Dez frowned.

Carz walked up.  
"Ooooooooooooh you are grounded grounded grou-"

Dez punched Carz in the gut and he fell to the ground.

"I guess you can say Carz just got ground-ed" Bless said

Dez punched Bless, too.

Team loser I mean Ice was walking too.

"89 bottles of beer on the wall, 89 bottles of beer.

Take one down, pass it around, 88 bottles of beer on the wall..." everyone sang

God damn writer's block ok let's skip to the part where they reach the campsite.

Team Ice reached their campsite.

"Do we have any snacks?" Red asked

"No we have to hunt" Brawler replied

"Or we can just not do anything and wait until the morning" Accelgor suggested

"No, we're starving we need food" Sunny replied

"I'm not sure how long we can survive without food..." Pantz said

"DOn't worry guys if anything goes wrong well just eat Element" Nicholas said

"Idk I'm already a little hungry and I don't know where Element is, I think we'll have to eat someone here" Lukeguy added

"I think we should eat Nicholas!" Mike suggested

"Cheese and rice guys it's been like 2 minutes, if you want food so bad I'll go look for some" Berserker said

"Berserker, wait" Mike stopped him

"What"

"Don't do anything stupid"

"ok"

Berseker started walking but then tripped and fell off a cliff.

They heard a cannon fire, apparantly this is the Hunger Games now. ooo wait that sounds like a cool idea for a later chapter I should write this down.

"Ok someone get Berserker's body and we'll share it, whoever gets to it first gets the head" Red instructed

Meanwhile at Team Lightning, people were setting up their tents and shit. Blooberri told everyone she had dinner.

[Blooberri in le confession toilet]

"A "secret admirer" sent me a fruit basket. Oh boy my team will be so happy"

[le end]

Everyone put on their bibs and got out their knives and forks.

"This is going to be awesome!" shouted Noah with glee

Blooberri opened the basket, and there was nothing in there. But a fart sound came out.

Everyone was just quiet for a minute.

"What the fuck was that" Sam asked

"A fart" Blooberri replied quietly, looking down

[Blooberri in le confession toilet]

"PANTZ!"

[le end]

Sam put some clay on his face.

"I'm going to get some meat, if you want to help me, come with me"

There was a giggle.

"Shut up, Jared..." Sam replied before heading into the woods

"What do I do?" Robot asked McKitten

"Oh, um, just do what you do as always, you're a pretty strong teammate" McKitten replied

"Really?"

"Yeah, you got spunk. You can't let emotions get to you and being a robot gives you smart stuff, Team Lightning would be in danger without you"

":0"

[Robot in le confession toilet]

"Yes, this is good, my teammates respect me. This is amazing! And I have R.O.B to thank for this. Oh R.O.B..."

[le end]

"Hey Sam, let me join you" Grenade asked

"Yeah us too" J said, volunteering himself and Joe and Jared

"What do you mean us" Jared asked

"Just hurry up nigga we aint got much time" Sam told them

"Ok" they replied

Team Fire was chilling.

Cloud took out a pen and began to write things down

"Ok, first things first, is everyone here?" Cloud asked

"Yes" everyone replied

"Alright, next, what will we do for food?" Cloud asked

"We hunt I guess" Gluvr answered

"Alright I think there are some wolves in the forest, we'll eat them" Svengali said

"Why don't we eat something besides wolves?" Gray suggested

"Wait, you're a wolf. We'll eat you" Cloud said

"Wait why don't we just eat tree bark or something like maybe um" Gray started

"No I agree with Cloud we should eat you" XD said

"Wtf we're in an alliance"

"Gray will get the food or we'll eat him ok go get food bye" Cloud said, throwing Gray into the woods

"Now, lets play some YAHTZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bless shouted, taking some dice out of his picket

Everyone was cheering, excited for this game night

Meanwhile, Team Ice was searching for Berserker's body.

"I found some blood!" Sunny exclaimed

"Does that mean he moved?" Red asked with disappointment

"No, look at this" Brawler pointed out

There were a pile of bones and Berserker's torn clothers were on top of them

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, OUR DINNER IS GONE!" Pantz said with disappointment

"Oh" Accelgor said with emotion

"Nah, this is just one of those "oh look he's dead, oh look no he's not really dead" kinda things" Rhythm said

"By the end of this we'll find out he's really alive"

"yeah but over here is Berserker's severed head with blood coming out of the eye sockets" Sunny said

"God dammit can we stop losing teammates" Rhythm whined

"Hey guys I think there's still some meat on some of these bones" Mike pointed out

"Oh boy!" Nicholas exclaimed

Everyone started picking at Berserker's bones and feasting on his skin. Lukeguy dipped some Berserker in blood. It tasted so good. Gray walked by.

"Hey can I have some food my team is going to kill me if I don't bring any back" he asked

The team looked back at him and started growling. They barked and hissed and Gray pissed himself and ran away.

Sam, J, Joe, Jared, and Grenade were walking in the forest. They came across Team Fire.

"hahaha these faggots" Sam pointed out

"I'm going to steal their food" Grenade told them

Grenade walked over to Team Fire's campsite, but bumped into Bless on le way.

"Oh, hey, I was going to take a piss" Bless told him

"Oh, can I watch?" Grenade asked

"Yeah, sure" Bless answered

Bless took out his weenie and started peeing

Grenade took his out too

"Hey, lets have a sword fight!" Bless suggested

"Ok!" Grenade said

"Actually no that would be gay" Bless said

"yeah"

"lets do it anyway"

Grenade grabbed Bless' face.

"Hi" he said

"My name is Bless" Bless said

"Bye" Grenade said

Grenade pulled his pants up and went back to where Sam, J, Joe, and Jared were.

Bless scratched his taco.

Jared seen a wild Lucario.

"Guys look I found our dinner!"

"Alright, Jared! Be gentle when yo-" Joe started, but Jared was busy smashing a rock in Lucario's face. The Lucario had tears in his face, and Jared licked them off. Jarded started cutting into the Lucario's body with his knive.

"I'll make a fire!" Joe said

Robot gathered everyone outside the team tent.

"Hello, everyone. I've been thinking, and I think it would make us a greater team if we all came together to accept our lord and savior R.O.B" she told everyone

"Oh dear" Oscar uttered

It was midnight, and everyone could hear the wolves howling. No wait that's just Team Ice.

Everyone in Team Lightning went in their tents to get some rest.

Team Fire did the same.

"But we have to get the food to them" J said

"Yes, we need to get back to our team and eat dinner" Sam said

"But can't we just have a little?" Jared asked

"No, the entire team needs some Lucario, not just us. It's only fair" Sam explained

"Oh alright" Jared said, putting on his new coat made from Lucario's skin

They started their way back to the campsite. They ran into Gray.

"Can you share some of that Lucario?" he begged

"My team will kill me if I don't bring back food"

"Alright, we'll give you a foot if you give us your left ear" Sam said

"Well...that would hurt, and..y'know..." Gray said

"Ear or no deal" Sam stated

"I don't want to cut my ear off"

Sam slapped Gray and they continued to walk.

"Hi Gray" J said

"Hi J" Gray said

In the tent of Team Lightning, they were trying to sleep, but Robot continued to lecture everyone of the way of the R.O.B.

"Now I took the librety to make each and every one of you a R.O.B T-Shirt, to show your support for R.O.B. I believe that if we believe in him he will shine down on us and give us strength" she said

"But what about God?" Noah asked

"R.O.B is your God now" Robot told him

Meanwhile in the tent of Team Fire

"Satan is who we need to believe in. 666 forever" Carz was telling everyone"

Liyah and Ziggy were in the corner snickering.

"yes yes and then we get rid of Bless" Liyah said

"yes yes heehehe and then we kill Cameron and we hide the bodies in the river" ZIggy added

"we kill them all, we get rid of Element and Dez then..."

"we move onto the other team, and we get rid of Mr. Moogle and Blooberri..."

"hehehe"

"hehehe"

"they will never see it coming"

Element was shivering a few feet away hearing everything they had to say

Team Ice finally got back to their tents with leftover Berserker.

"Ok, we leave the Berserker right here, no one touches any until the morning. If anyone is caught eating the Bersekrer we will vote them the fuck off" Rhythm instructed

"Grrr, who are you to tell us what to do?" Brawler asked

"I WANT SOME BERSEKRER NOW" Sunny screamed

"I'm dong what I think is best for the team" Rhythm explained

"That's MY job!" Red told him

"Then you should enforce my smart idea!" Rhythm replied

"He probably just wants Berserker all to himself..." Pantz whispered

"What the heck guys, I'm just trying to help" Rhythm said

[Brawler in le confession toilet]

"I don't know if I can trust Rhythm anymore..."

[le end]

Everyone was watching each other, making sure no one tried to eat the leftover Berserker.

It started to rain.

"I think we're lost" Joe said

"No we're not, Sam knows what he's doing" Sam said

"Well maybe I can guide us to the campsite?" J suggested

"No, we follow Sam" said Sam

Jared was nibbling on the Lucario.

"JARED!" Sam shouted

"It's only a little!" Jared pleaded

"What the e ailjbnKFJKfGNkjfn,NGKnfkBGKLJBGKLnbglkBNGLKbl THE CODE BRO THE CODE11111" Sam screamed

"Sam calm down it was only a-" J started, but Sam smacked J and he fell down

Jared started running with the Lucario on his back.

Sam started chasing him, running as fast as his sexy legs could take him.

"RUN JARED!" Joe screamed

Jared was running up the mountain.

"Wow it's already 6" Myon said, looking at her watch

"Huh, I guess we really didn't need food" Cloud said

"Anyway, lets get back to the field"

Team Ice awoke to see all the Berserker missing.

"NO ONONFONEOFNESILgnalwnglBGLgjgbKB,Bb,KBNSVN,VN" everyone scramed

"OOO OOO OH AH AH AH" they started screaming

"What the fuck is even going on anymore" Rhythm asked himself

"I bet it was you!" Mike said, pointing at Rhythm

"No it wasn't!" Rhythm pleaded

"Yes, you must pay for your deeds! We will eat you!" Nicholas shouted

Rhythm ran out of the tent, and everyone was chasing him

The admin was at the field, whistling to himself and waiting for the campers to arrive.

All of Team Lightning was there save for Sam, Jared, Joe, and J.

Team Fire was soon there too, except for Gray.

Rhythm got to the field, and started panting, he was out of breath. The rest of Team Ice got there too.

"KILL THE DECIEVER" Red screamed

Suddenly Berserker showed up riding a thylacine, his hair was blowing in the wind, and he was wearing nothing but pants

"Thylacines are great" he said

"Berserker, h-how did you survive?" Brawler asked

"How am I riding a thylacine?" he asked back

"This doesn't really make sense at all. What did we eat last night? And who took the food?" Sunny asked

Gray came crawling into the field, he dropped the leftover Berserker onto the ground.

"I...brought the food" he said before collapsing

J, Joe, and Sam came walking into the field.

"Where's Jared?" Mr. Moogle asked?

"We don't know, we can't find him, all we have is this Lucario. He dropped it so he could run faster I guess" Joe said

But the Lucario started moving

"I-it's alive!" J exclaimed

"OH MY R.O.B!" Robot shouted

The Lucario split open, and Jared came out of it.

"I...I stayed inside the Lucario...it gave me warmth...and I survived the night inside of him" he explained

"Y'see, everything worked out okay!" Squishward said hapilly

"Well...that's...interesting" the admin said

"Unfortunately, Team Lightning loses for being last. You will now send someone home. Decide who ok"

That night at the ceremony of voting...

"So, so, sooooooo, first time here I see, besides that one time where everyone tied" the admin said

"So, come up and get your dorito, and one of you is going to go a bye bye"

"Alright, lets see...

Noah

Squishward

Buster

McKItten

Hammy

Joe

J

Noah

Oscar

BlueBomber

Sam

and Mr. Moogle"

Robot, Jared, and Blooberri were the final 3.

"2 of you are staying. One of you shall never return. Ever." the admin stated

They all nodded

"Blooberri"

Blooberri got up and ate her doirto

It was down to Robot and Jared. Would Jared go home for slowing down the gang and costing his entire team food for the night? Or would it be Robot for starting a religion?

Jared crossed his arms.

Robot held onto her R.O.B.

"Jared" the admin said, throwing a dorito at him.

"But...why...?" Robot asked

"We can't handle the R.O.B" Hammy said

"Well, well we'll see how far you losers can get without a superintelligent robot like me! You will all rue this day! YOU WILL RUE IT!"

Robot got on the boat and she went home.

[Jared in le confession toilet]

"I'll be honest, I'm not sure if I would still be here if it wasn't for J and Joe..."

[le end]

Sam looked over at Jared, and he did that thing with the finger and the throat. Jared groaned.

Ziggy and Liyah were standing behind the outhouse where no one could hear them.

"hehehe" Ziggy exclaimed

"hehehe" Liyah replied

They took out a picture of Buster, and set it on fire. Buster's picture fell to the ground and his face disappeared in the flame.

"hehehe"

**End of Day 19**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Raising the Bar**

Nicholas! was sitting at the campsite with his keyboard in his lap, he was practicing his keyboard with his keyboard.

"Hi Nicholas" said Hammy as she walked up

"Hello Hammy" said Nicholas

"What are you doing?" Hammy asked

"I'm practicing my keyboard with my keyboard because I play the keyboard" Nicholas explained

"Like the keyboard cat?" asked Dez, walking up to them

"No not like the fucking keyboard cat you skank" Nicholas replied

"I'm writing a song"

"le foreshadowing" Dez replied

"le foreshadowing" Bless said to himself as he was watching Nicholas Dez and Hamster converse

"le"

"foreshadowing"

Bless disappeared into the shadows and fapped a little

"Well" Sunny asked, sitting at the cafeteria table

"For the last time guys, I didn't drink my own piss" Berserker answered with annoyance on the other side of the table

"Then you're not a true survivalist" Lukeguy told him

"Whatever at least there's still a thylacine here. They are great. Maybe we can use this found thylacine to repopulate the species, this could be a breathrough for the future of-"

"Fresh thylacine" Imboo announced

"Just finished cooking it, it's all ready for lunch"

Everyone rushed up to the counter and got some thylacine on their plates.

"Mmm!"

"Tasty!"

"It tastes like Berserker's crushed dreams!"

Berserker let out a cri at his table, burying his face on the table so no one could see his tears, and then slammed his fist on the table. Shit just got serious, we can assume.

"Attention, campers" the admin announced through the intercom

"Meet at the stage for details on today's challenge."

Everyone met at the stage for details on today's challenge.

"I will not give you the details on today's challenge" the admin announced

"Today will be a muuuuuuuuuusicaaaaaaaaaaaaaal" he sang

"Please no" Element said

"Shut up Element, anyway...everyone will sing a song. Depending on the crowd's reactions they will be given a score, and the team who sucks the most loses"

"Sounds simple enough, when do we start?" McKitten asked

"Not so fast. The song you sing will be chosen by someone else." the admin stated, pulling out a deck of flash cards.

He flicked all the cards on the ground.

"Pick up a card, and the name you read is the person you choose the song for" he explained

"Oh" Accelgor said

"But do we ALL have to sing? I mean, I'm not sure if Dauser has even said anything since coming here, maybe some of us don't want to preform..." Element said

"Element suck it up and stop being a little bitch, if you don't sing you lose a lot of crowd points and will probably lose. if you really want to be responsible for your team losing then go ahead" the admin replied

[Element in le confession toilet]

"Yes, I just need to throw the challenge and I'll go home for sure"

[le end]

"Psst, Element" XD whispered

"Don't worry bro, even if we lose we'll make sure you don't go home, we have 4 votes at our advantage, you will survive" he explained, ending with a wink

"Ok everyone go practice and get your song told to you and shit, meet back here at 8 pm sharp" the admin ended

So everyone did that.

BlueBomber walked up to Gluvr.

"Hello Gluvr" said BlueBomber

"Hello BlueBomber" said Gluvr

"So what's up you wanna go out?" BlueBomber asked

"Yes! but no" Gluvr replied

"Aww why B(" BlueBomber said with a sad face

"Lets wait until the merge, ok! I don't think my team would be happy if I was in a relationship with someone on another team" Gluvr explained

"Alright yes that is a smart idea fuck yeah lets do that" BlueBomber said

"Alright, just don't lose until then oke!" Gluvr said

"That wont be a problem, everyone loves me B)" BlueBomber explained

"Same!" Gluvr replied

"Fuck yeah we're incredible" BlueBomber said

"Yay this will be fun, and nothing can posiblly go wrong!" Gluvr said

They went back to their teams.

Svengali popped out of some bushes

"Not if I can help it" she whispered to herself, rubbing her hands together and laughing

. /65f000be3ae904cd30fa4a4e4edb0854/tumblr_mte7elSEz b1s1as5uo1_ 

Buster went to the bathroom stalls. As he was peeing in his stall, Ziggy came in, but Buster couldn't see outside his stall. Suddenly, Ziggy whipped out a bottle of Mountain Dew and squirted it everywhere.

"ooo, down boy!" Ziggy screamed as he pointed the bottle in different directions and the dew started covering the floor.

"OH MY GOD" Buster screamed, climbing onto his toilet to hide from the yellowish liquid that was now filling the stalls.

Ziggy then left Buster trapped in the bathroom stall filled with what he thought was pee.

Everyone was standing around practicing singing.

[Mr. Moogle in le confession toilet]

"HONORS CHOIR POWERS ACTIVATE"

[le end]

"Ok everyone take a seat and we will begiiiiiiiin" the admin said over the microphones standing on the stage

Everyone was sitting and awaited being called on stage.

Element raised his hand

"I don't know what I'm singing" Element said

"The person who tells you what to sing has until you are called on stage to tell you what to sing" the admin replied

"Oh" Accelgor said

Blooberri had Element's choice.

[Blooberri in le confession toilet]

"I don't know what to do...should I do what Element wants, or should I do what's funny? Maybe Element could use something going right for him once...but...everyone is counting on me...this is my chance to make Element sing Dynamite LIVE! I...I...it's pretty obvious what I'm choosing isn't it why am I even trying to choose?"

[le end]

"First up, for Team Fire is Bless! Come up and sing yo song!"

Bless went up and store at the audiance. He imagined everyone dead to help calm him down. He cleared his throat, and began...

_"more productive_

_comfortable_

_not drinking too much_

_regular exercise at the gym (3 days a week)_

_getting on better with your associate employee contemporaries_

_at ease_

_eating well (no more microwave dinners and saturated fats)_

_a patient better driver_

_a safer car (baby smiling in back seat)_

_sleeping well (no bad dreams)_

_no paranoia_

_careful to all animals (never washing spiders down the plughole)_

_keep in contact with old friends (enjoy a drink now and then)_

_will frequently check credit at (moral) bank (hole in wall)_

_favours for favours_

_fond but not in love_

_charity standing orders_

_on sundays ring road supermarket_

_(no killing moths or putting boiling water on the ants)_

_car wash (also on sundays)_

_no longer afraid of the dark_

_or midday shadows_

_nothing so ridiculously teenage and desperate_

_nothing so childish_

_at a better pace_

_slower and more calculated_

_no chance of escape_

_now self-employed_

_concerned (but powerless)_

_an empowered and informed member of society (pragmatism not idealism)_

_will not cry in public_

_less chance of illness_

_tires that grip in the wet (shot of baby strapped in back seat)_

_a good memory_

_still cries at a good film_

_still kisses with saliva_

_no longer empty and frantic_

_like a cat_

_tied to a stick_

_that's driven into_

_frozen winter shit (the ability to laugh at weakness)_

_calm_

_fitter, healthier and more productive_

_a pig_

_in a cage_

_on antibiotics"_

The crowd clapped and Bless walked off the stage.

"God damn do we really have to do like 40 of these?" Jared asked

Next came J, who was pumped as shit.

[J in le confession toilet]

"WHOEVER PICKED THIS SONG FOR ME I LOVE YOU]

[le end]

Ahem...

_"Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!_

_Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni_

_Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze o machiwabiru_

_Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai_

_Ima o kaeru no wa tatakau kakugo da_

_Shikabane fumikoete Susumu ishi o warau buta yo_

_Kachiku no annei kyogi no hanei Shiseru garou no jiyuu o!_

_Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no koushi da Jouheki no sono kanata emono o hofuru Jäger_

_Hotobashiru shoudou ni sono mi o yaki nagara Tasogare ni hi o ugatsu_

_Guren no yumiya"_

J walked off the stage, and the crowd clapped.

"It doesn't quite...sound the same..." Noah said quietly

"J YOU ARE AWESOME" Joe screamed

"I know B)" J replied

Next up was Red, who sang

_"Some people tell me I got great legs_

_Cant figure out why you make me beg_

_Does not compute, dont not compute_

_You think youre special, well so do I_

_Why do special women make me cry?_

_Does not compute, it dont not compute_

_Must be something in the water they drink_

_Its been the same with every girl I've had_

_Must be something in the water they drink_

_Cuz why else would a woman wanna treat a man so bad?_

_Some people think Im kinda cute_

_But that dont compute when it comes to you_

_It dont compute, somethin, mama, dont compute_

_Whats the hangup? Whats the scam?_

_Guess you think Im just another one, one of your fans_

_It dont compute, somethin, honey, dont compute_

_Must be something in the water they drink_

_Its been the same with every girl I've had_

_Must be something in the water you drink_

_Cuz why else would a woman wanna treat a man so bad?_

_I've got to get to you, baby_

_Some people think Im kinda smart_

_Why must a fella stop with you before he starts?_

_It dont compute, mama, somethin dont compute_

_Id buy you clothing, buy you fancy cars_

_But you gotta talk to me, baby, tell me who you really are_

_Must be something in the water they drink_

_Its been the same with every girl I've had_

_Must be something in the water you drink_

_Why else would a woman wanna treat a man so bad?_

_Must be something in the water they drink_

_Must be something in the water they drink_

_Must be something in the water they drink_

_Must be something in the water they drink_

_Must be something in the water they drink_

_Must be something in the water they drink_

_Must be something in the water they drink_

_Must be something in the water they drink_

_Must be something in the water they drink_

_Must be something in the water they drink_

_Why? Why?_

_I do love you, I do_

_Or else I wouldn't go through all the things I do"_

Red walked off the stage

"Fuck yeah" she whispered under her breath

"This is going to be a long night..." Hammy exclaimed

_"When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay"_ Squishward sang

_"She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way_

_You know that I'd make her say" _Noah sang

_"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!" _XD sang

_"RIIIGHT, WOP IT OUT! UAGRHAGRAH LOADSAMONEY JKADGHJASDG" _Jared sang

_"Peace sells, but who's buying?" _BlueBomber sang

_"Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!" _XD sang

_"tonight's gonna be a good good night" _Sam sang

_"And twist" _Noah sang

_"Red, red wine" _Blooberri sang

_"And twist" _Noah sang

_"Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!" _XD sang

_"How ba-a-a-ad can I be"? _Svengali sang

_"'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in" _Dauser sang

_"I'm just doing what comes naturally." Svengali sang_

_"So shame on me now" _Dauser sang

_"Stay close to me" _Blooberri sang

_"Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!" _XD sang

_"Flew me to places I'd never been"_ Dauser sang

_"Come on how bad can I possibly be?" _Svengali sang

"_ARE YA READY?"_ Jared sang

_"No, no, no, no, no!"_ BlueBomber sang

"_ARE YA READY?"_ Jared sang

_"It's not about love and romance" _Gluvr sang

_"It's tearin' apart_

_My blue, blue heart"_ Blooberri sang

_"That's what makes you beautiful" _Hammy sang

_"Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble" _Dauser sang

_"Ooooooh_

_Ooooooh" _Noah sang

_"A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!_

_Woo-oo-oo-ooo!" _XD sang

_"I gotta feeling (oooooo hoooo)" _Sam sang

_"In the back of the car"_ Noah sang

_"Blood is on the knife" _Gluvr sang

_"To prove I'm right" _Hammy sang

_"BOSH BOSH SHOOM SHOOM WHALLOP, DOSH!_

_WOP YOUR WAD! WOP YOUR WAD! WOP YOUR WAD ON THE COUNTER!"_ Jared sang

_"Hey, hey, tomorrows just your future yesterday" _McKitten sang

_"Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend" _Rhythm sang

_"A Pizza Hut_

_A Pizza Hut_

_Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut" _Gray sang

_"No way, no way, I think you need a new one"_ Rhythm sang

_"Mc. Donalds_

_Mc. Donalds_

_Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut" _Gray sang

_"Good times and bad times_

_I can count on being with you" _Myon sang

_"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

_"Life in plastic, it's fantastic!" _Brawler sang

_"Ass ass ass ass ass"_ Mr. Moogle sang

_"I thank you for staying so true_

_My life will go on a long time"_ Myon sang

_"You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation"_ Brawler sang

_"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want"_ Ziggy sang

_"I want candy"_ Liyah sang

_"Have to catch up when I see you_

_And you are my reason I can make it through"_ Myon sang

_"She got your number"_ Gluvr sang

"_Now watch me yuuuuuuuuuh"_ Cloud sang

_"I think of you and lick my lips_

_You've got that taste I can't resist_

_Can't resist, can't resist"_ Gray sang

"_Now watch me yuuuuuuuuuh"_ Cloud sang

_"I will be there when you need me_

_And I know you'll do the same" _Myon sang

"_Now watch me yuuuuuuuuuh"_ Cloud sang

_"Trouble, trouble, trouble"_ Dauser sang

_"That's nothing! I'm on that in a day. Prob'ly, I've got more money than Stock, Aiken, and Dennis Waterman put together!" _Jared sang

"_Now watch me yuuuuuuuuuh"_ Cloud sang

_"I can see you, I can hear you in my heart_

_You will be here if I need you"_ Myon sang

_"Soulja Boy up In da hoe"_ Cloud sang

_"Must be the honey" _Dez sang

_"I'm in love with a striper" _Carz sang. Carz then started to fap and Dez punched him.

_"Runnin' it back again, well what'dja expect?_

_Comin' at ya with ten out of ten, got a real rough neck" _Sunny sang

_"I'm sexy and I know it"_ Berseker sang

_"Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga, I'm 100% nigga_

_Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga Nigga, I'm 200% nigga"_ Accelgor sang

_"When did this song become a marathon?"_ Cameron sang

_"Spikes up his memories, straps on his shoes_

_'Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't you heard the news?"_ Sunny sang

_"She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way_

_You know that I'd make her say"_ Noah sang

_"This book will change your life!"_ Mike sang

_"Intergalactic continental champ, running things" _Sunny sang

_"Mother fuckin' gay fish" _Pantz sang

_"Hyperactive instrumental with pulling strings"_ Sunny sang

_"Mad world, mad world_

_Mad world, mad world"_ Oscar sang

_"See he's the one who'll understands when the tides will swing" _Sunny sang

_"I know, I know I've let you down _

_I've been a fool to myself _

_I thought that I could _

_live for no one else" _Lukeguy sang

Dez punched Carz who fell onto Bless

_"But now through all the hurt and pain _

_Its time for me to respect _

_the ones you love _

_mean more than anything." _Lukeguy sang

Bless took his anger out by punching J and giving him a nosebleed.

"So with sadness in my heart

I feel the best thing I could do

is end it all

and leave forever

whats done is done, it feels so bad

what once was happy now is sad

I'll never love again

my world is ending " Lukeguy sang

J cried

_"I will never have to guess_

_'cuz we are very special friends"_ Myon sang

_"Sorry mate, don't take cheques! Aahh, just loadsamoney!"_ Jared sang

_"It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time" _Joe finished

"Well, it's been a fun night, and we're down to our last haikuers: Element, Nicholas, and Buster." the admin said, checking Joe off the list

"What about me?" Grenade asked

"Your song was offensive so you are disqualified"

"Aww shit"

"Element, looks like you are next" the admin said

Blooberri gave Element his index card telling him what he will sing.

Element sighed and walked up the stage.

Everyone was getting their popcorn ready, they were prepared for hilarity.

Element began to sing.

_"Something's tearing me down_

_And I can't help but feel it's coming from you_

_She's a gunshot bride_

_With a trigger cries_

_I just wonder what we've gotten ourselves into_

_In a trail of fire I know we will be free again_

_In the end we will be one_

_In a trail of fire I'll burn before you bury me_

_Set your sights for the sun_

_Mind is willing_

_Soul remains_

_This woman cannot be saved_

_From the drawn into the fire_

_Mind is willing_

_Soul remains_

_This woman cannot be saved_

_From the drawn into the fire_

_Anything to_

_Bring it on home_

_Bring it on home_

_Bring it on home_

_Bring it on home_

_Much too weak to jump yourself_

_Heal the wounds or crack the shell_

_Lift yourself from once below_

_Much too weak to jump yourself_

_Heal the wounds or crack the shell_

_Lift yourself from once below_

_Praise the anger_

_Bring it on home_

_Bring it on home_

_Bring it on home_

_Bring it on home_

_In a trail of fire I know we will be free again_

_In the end we will be one_

_In a trail of fire I'll burn before you bury me_

_Set your sights for the sun_

_Bring it on home"_

The crowd was quiet for a moment.

"Well that wasn't very funny" Jared said

"WHERE'S THE DYNAMITE?!" Nicholas asked

"BOOOOOOO"

"BOOOOOOOOOO"

"I concur with popular opinion"

Element sat down with his team. He looked over at Blooberri and smiled at her, and she smiled back.

The rest of the team looked at Blooberri with disgust

Nicholas is next.

He walked up, and started singing his song while playing the keyboard, snazzy as fuck.

_"Grenade and Bless_

_Lovers forevers_

_Grenade and Bless_

_Star-crossed lovers_

_Grenade and Bless_

_One likes another_

_Grenade and Bless_

_Bless gives Grenade a boner_

_Grenade likes Bless_

_Does he like him back_

_I'm not sure_

_but he like's him it's a fact"_

Nicholas walked off the stage

[Hammy in le confession toilet]

"Ok so I made Nicholas sing his song I didn't know it would be like this omg"

[le end]

"That was pretty gay tbh" Dez said

Grenade blushed, and Bless was too busy fapping to BlueBomber he didn't notice the song.

"Ok, that leaves Buster, if he isn't here in 5 seconds he loses. 54321 ok they lose" the admin said

BlueBomber looked in the bathroom, and Buster was trying to climb over the stall.

"Oh, hey" Buster greeted

"WHOA" BlueBomber exclaimed

BlueBomber got on the ground and started licking up all of the Mountain Dew

"EW WTF THAT'S PEE" Buster screamed

"No it's dew, I know mt dew when I see dew, how do you do the dew?" BlueBomber asked

"But...well...still...it's kinda sticky...I didn't want to get my shoes wet..." Buster sighed

"Oh hey bro we lost we gotta go vote someone off now" BlueBomber informed

"Awwww shit"

Dun dun dun ununun

"So...it's down to Blooberri, Grenade, and Buster..." the admin said, pacing back and forth with 2 doriots in hand.

"Will it be the one who ruined what could of been a hilarious moment?

Or the one who didn't even participate?

Or the other one who didn't participate?

Well, Buster gets the first dorito. Try not to mess up next time, buddy" the admin said as Buster came up to get his dorito.

Blooberri and Grenade looked nervously at each other.

Blooberri shivered

Grenade closed his eyes and crossed his fingers

"The final dorito goes to...

Blooberri"

"Yay" Blooberri said

Grenade sighed.

The rest of the teammates had disappointed faces, and alas Grenade walked le dock. But Bless came up to Grenade.

"Hey grenade"

"Hi...Bless..." Grenade said

"So I guess this is goodbye"

"Yeah"

"Well, maybe...we can be cool friends"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, and maybe, just maybe, one day we can be more"

"c:"

"c:"

Bless gave Grenade a hug, Grenade's boner poked Bless, and Grenade left forever.

Later that night, Ziggy was sitting on the dock. Rhythm walked up to him.

"ZIggy, we had a deal" Rhythm started

"Rhythm I'm sorry ok I didn't expect Nicholas to-"

"Don't start Ziggy. I forgive you. However, don't screw up again, or else."

Ziggy sighed

"But" Ziggy asked

"Did you bring the..?"

Rhythm revealed the yuri he had hidden behind his back, and threw it face down on the dock.

Ziggy started panting.

But Rhythm stepped on it and crushed the yuri, and kicked the yuri off the dock and into the water where it got soaked.

"If you don't get Buster eliminated, you will never see yuri again" Rhythm threatened him

**End of Day 22**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Wonder Boner**

It was 5 am, everyone was alseep. Except for Ziggy and Liyah. They met behind the bathroom.

"hehehe" Liyah said

"We have a new enemy: we must do whatever we can to get rid of Rhythm"

"Yes, he will tremble before us, we will rise! Kill the deciever!" Litah remarked

"Kill the deciever" Ziggy repeated

"hehehe"

"hehehe"

"Today is a special challenge" the admin announced

"You all have to go as long as possible without getting a boner"

"Oh dear" Oscar uttered

Everyone exchanged awkward looks.

"The boys will be wearing these" the admin said, passing out different colored speedos among the groups.

"The girls don't really have to do anything, but they can help out their teammates by arousing the other team, if they want"

"Can't we do this another day? It's a little chilly and my little feller likes to come out when it's cold" Oscar said

"Oscar what the fuck, obviously I'm going to try and make this as hard as possible, why do you even ask?" the admin replied

"Oh ok I guess..." Oscar mumbled, heading torwards his cabin

"Let the games begin!" the admin said

The campers were wandering around the camp. Some were trying to distance themselves from others to avoid being turned on, some really didn't give a shit.

Sam was jammin to his dubstep, sitting on the stairs of his team's cabin.

"Hey Sam aren't you concerned about someone arousing you?" Buster asked, curious

"Nah bro meng I don't get hard unless someone touches my junk" Sam said smiling

"SURPRISE!" Svengali yelled, grasping Sam's junk

"Whoa what the fuck bro :C" Sam yelled as his penis became erect

"Hahaha fucking loser. One down several others to go" she said to himself, walking away

Buster walked away as well, he went to do some Buster things.

[Sam in le confession toilet]

"This is whack, how the fuck can this be happening. I'm supposeed to be the best, why am I suddenly losing these challenges? Am I...losing my mojo?"

[le end]

It was lunch time, and everyone gathered to eat lunch, the only person eliminated so far was Sam. Until right now. Squishward was eating his lunch, when suddenly, BlueBomber walked in the doors. He walked up to the counter slowly and his hair blew in the wind in slow motion, he had a sexy smile and a rad face B). Squishward's D rose up. At the other table, Bless was trying not to look at BlueBomber.

"Come on, man, come on, not now not now..." Bless moaned as his penis wiggled a little

The admin zoomed the camera in on Bless to make sure nothing funny was happening. The admin decided it was not fully erect, so Bless hasn't lost...yet.

Suddenly Imbbo screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Chef Imboo screamed

Some went in the kithen to check on him, the others just remained seated because their frosted flakes were more important then that. In the kitchen, the oven was on fire, and it was spreading fast.

"EEP!" Joe eeped

"O man...this is pretty...hot..." Jared said as his ding-a-ling grew bigger

aaa4c627f08c94f1b13593c2f1a41075/bdwezmk/BtSmrk383 /tumblr_static_ 

Everyone ran out of the cafetaria screaming like a pussy. Eventually the admin put the fire out with a hose.

"Are you serious. There's like over 30 of you, not a single one can put out a fire? ESPEICALLY THE CHEF?!" the admin barked

"I'm only 12" Imboo defended himself

Berserker couldn't help but snicker at this. Imboo looked at him, and his eyes narrowed.

[Berserker in le confession toilet]

"Imboo deserves what he got for messing with the poor thylacine."

[le end]

"Well everyone just continue derping around camp, lets just not bother with the kitchen and hopefully it will fix itslef" the admin told them

Everyone went back to doing just that.

The furries were in their cabin.

"Ok, if we work together, we can get out of this bonerless" XD told them

"Idk I get turned on pretty easy..." Gray said doubtfully

"Yeah same here" Cameron said

"You guys are turning me on right now" Element said

Suddenly, some papers were thrown in the window of the cabin.

"What's this"? Gray asked, picking them up

"NO DON'T!" XD warned

But it was too late.

Gray seen the furry art and his penis buldged.

"Ah no now I'm curious what it is" Cameron said, looking over to see what it is thus getting aroused

"Oh my gee is that furry vore?!" Element asked, ripping the papers out of Gray's hands as he proceeded to get aroused

But XD got away in time, his penis was safe for now.

"Mark my words, I. WILL NOT. BE AROUSED!" he screamed as he threw his fists in the air

"Hey, hey Ziggy!" Rhythm greeted

"Oh, Rhythm, hey look I-" Ziggy started before Rhythm cut in

"Look, sorry about the other day, man...but hey, I'm sorry. I got this just for you!"

"Wow, thanks Rhyt-waaaaait a minute, is this to give me a boner?" Ziggy asked, putting his hands on his hips

"Well, you don't have to look at it, Ziggy. You can just save it for later"

But Ziggy couldn't wait and he alreday got an erection by the yuri Rhythm had given him.

"UGUUUUUUUU!" Ziggy screamed

Rhythm laughed

"OH YEAH, look at this!" Ziggy exclaimed, taking out a poster of Roy

"Oh...ohmy..." Rhythm said as he got a boner

Meanwhile, BlueBomber recieved a letter asking him to be in the bathroom at 7 o clock. He opened the door and went in. It was completely dark. But Gluvr was waiting for him in there.

"Hey baby, I guess you couldn't wait any longer for a piece of me, eh?" BlueBomber said

"I-"

"Ssssh, say no more bby, just let me taste your lips" BlueBomber finished as he wrapped his arms around Gluvr and began kissing her.

"Hey wait...you kinda taste like...tacos..."

BlueBomber turned the light on to reveal it was actually Bless who he had just kissed.

"le" Bless blurted out

"OH MY GOD" BlueBomber shreiked

"Hmm well, that explains what was poking my leg..."

They both had boners, so they were leliminated from the challenge.

"I got a letter, dude, I'm sorry..." Bless tried to explain

"Wait, you did? But then where is Gluvr?"

Meanwhile in the girl's bathroom, the same thing happened but with Pantz and Gluvr and no boners.

"OH" Gluvr gasped

"Gluvr?!" Pantz gasped

"I didn't send you the letter" they both said

"Wait, then who did?" Pantz asked

Svengali was outside the bathrooms, laughing her fucking ass off because of her brilliant plan. Oscar walked up to her.

"Why are you laughing so hard?" he asked

"Because I'm fucking ev-I mean because I heard a funny joke" she said

"Oh" Oscar replied

"Well it's chilly out and my little buddy just came out so now I have to go and tell the admin I lost, bye"

"ACCELGOR" Brawler said

The remaining campers were trying not to get boners.

[Lukeguy in le confession toilet]

"It was only a matter of time, but now the teams were starting to get dirty"

[le end]

It was an all out boner-war. Nicholas and Mike were making out, Accelgor was twerking J as hard as he could, Carz was fapping to e621, Svengali mangaed to arouse Mr. Moogle by shoving My Little Pony coloring books in his face. Some of the campers were scared and trying to hide and not get boners.

It was down to XD, Cloud, Dauser, Berserker, Brawler, Buster, and Noah.

"We can do it, Cloud" XD urged

"We can make it without boners"

"You seem pretty stiff for the yiff, I don't think you'll last much longer" Cloud responded

"Hmm" XD thought

Sunny overheard their conversation. She got an amazing idea.

Buster and Noah were sitting next to each other with their hands on their chin, just sitting there...bonerless.

"So..." Buster started

"Yeah..." Noah said

Sunny came out of the damages kitchen with some peanut butter in hand, she was snickering.

"Haha, nothing turns a man on like peanut butter!"

She was sneaking around the campsite, trying to sneak up on XD, but she tripped on a fig and the peanut butter fell all over her.

"MMmmgmmfgalm" she couldn't say anything because the peanut butter glued her mouth shut. This mst be some pretty sticky peanut btter.

"MJFKKKNFN" she pleaded as she fell to the ground

"H,,,f a,f,nafnfa," what

XD smelled the peanut butter.

"Oh no" XD whispered to himself

He couldn't help but follow the scent.

"DON'T LOOK, CLOUD! LOOK AWAY, LOOK AWAY!" XD begged

XD found the peanut butter covered Sunny, and he began to lick the peanut butter off of her.

"Hey, is that XD?" Brawler asked as he and the others gathered around them.

"Whoa, nothing turns me on like peanut butter..." Berserker said aloud

XD continued to lick the peanut butter off of Sunny.

"Oh, so tasty" XD said

"MFMFMMFMFMA"

"SUNNY STOP AROUSING US!" Brawler yelled as he, Dauser, and Berserker began to get aroused

And thus, Team Ice lost.

XD finished licking the peanut butter off, and he licked his lips.

Everyone was staring at him.

"It's a furry thing" he explained

That night at the dramatic bonfire ceremony of elimination 'n shit...

"Red, Mike, Nicholas, Brawler, Lukeguy, Dauser, Pantz, Berserker, and Accelgor" the admin quickly said.

It was down to Sunny and Rhythm.

Well

Well

Well

"The dorito goes to..."

[Sunny in le confession toilet]

"This is messed up"

[le end]

"Rhythm!" the admin finished, throwing the dorito at him.

"Yay..." Rhythm said with eagerness.

Sunny sadly walked the dock of shame, and got on the boat of losers. She went home. Forever.

Meanwhile in Team Fire's cabin, everyone was laughing at XD.

"Come on guys, it's not even funny, it's gross..." XD groaned

"But did it give you a boner?" Bless asked

"Yiff off Bless -_-"

And on that day

XD started feeling DX

**End of Day 25**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Shingeki no Cocki**

Everyone was eating breakfast in the somehow recovered cafeteria.

Mr. Moogle walked over to Team Fire's table.

"There is something I think you should know" he explained

He placed a folder on the table, and slid it across so it faced in front of them. He walked back to his table. Cameron took a paper out of the folder and read it.

"Whoa" Cameron excalimed

"What is it?" Myon asked, glancing over

Cloud took the paper from Cameron's hands.

"What the fuck. Are these the voting results?" Cloud asked

"They can't be, according to this Evn doesn't have the most votes and Carz does" DX said

"le?" Bless asked

The team looked over at Carz, who was engaged in a conversation with himself.

"no 1 care" he exclaimed

"Obviously Carz rigged the votes" Dez said

"How do you know?" Bless asked

"You hate Carz, it would make sense that you would be so quick to acuse him. Maybe YOU switched the votes!" Bless shot back

"You fucktard why would I rig the voted if it meant Carz stays?" Dez yelled

/entries/icons/original/000/003/143/Picture_  said Bless

said Dez

"Maybe Element switched the votes?" Element suggested

"Shut up Element" the entire time responded

"Can we be dramatic later I'm trying to eat my cockwaffle" Gray complained

"Speaking of co-" Dez started

"WE WILL NEVER SPEAK OF THAT DAY AGAIN" DX butted in, slamming his fork into Element's arm

"Wow rude" Element said

"I was just going to ask "do you like waffles?" don't jump to conclusions :/" Dez whispered

The team ate their waffles, but tension was rising and some narrowed eyes were looking at each other.

Team Ice was counting how many members they had left.

"Lets face it, we suck" Red stated

"yeah..." everyone else sighed

"Funny, with less and less people on the team, every action we make becomes a greater impact torawds weather or not we get eliminated" Lukeguy pointed out while digging into his waffles

"Yeah, just WHO can we trust?" Brawler asked

"Oh" Accelgor stated

The team exchanged some looks and scrathed their chins

At Team Lightning, they were discussing shit as well

J, Joe, and Jared were huddled in the corner discussing alliance buisness.

"I think Element should win American Idol" Jared said

"No way dude, have you heard my voice? It's the voice of an angel" J said

"I think Pantz senpai has the best voice 3" Joe said, looking at Pantz sitting at her table

"Dude get over yourself, Element's got it goin on. And on. And ooooooon" Jared replied

J got mad

. 

"WHATEVER, WHATEVER THAT'S KEWL, THAT'S KEWL" J replied acting kewl

J stopped eating his waffles and went to use the bathroom.

"Deniaaaaaaaal" Jared whispered to Joe

Blooberri screamed.

. /9ef8ad0bc851b26fffd60da0446d3bb2/tumblr_mu8ov2ZMg C1sj41mno1_  asked Dez

"My waffles...they aren't blueberry...they are...strawberry..."

Everyone in the room gasped at once. No one said a word. Blooberri quickly drew her attention to Pantz, who was whistling because obviously if you are whistling no one is going to suspect you of doing anything. Blooberries eyes narrowed. Pantz snickered when she looked back down to her hideous waffles.

"Today, we will be hunting titans" the admin announced

J breathed deeply

"Oh boy" Squishward said

"Now what we will do is send you out in the field where you must a) survive b) kill as many titans as possbile and c) protect any civilians" the admin explained

"But, that sounds like a life or death kind of challenge, don't you think that's a little dangerous?" Noah asked

"You all read and signed your contracts, you should know we can do this kind of stuff and you said you'd be ok with it" the admin replied

"sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssst yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah I didn't really read the contract it was too long..." Cameron confessed

"Yeah, me neither" Bless said

"Same here" Pantz said

No one did.

"What the fuck guys it was only 2 pages" the admin yelled

"Whatever, you have to do what I say now shut up"

Everyone groaned except for J who hasn't been paying attention since he heard the word "titans".

"Ok well what do you mean by civilians?" Noah asked

"Wow Noah you're the only one with fucking questions. Ok so we don't have any civilians so you all have to take care of eggs"

"Eggs? EGGS?!" Mr. Moogle asked with displeasure

"That's not fair!" Buster stated

"Blah blah blah lets skip the part where you all bitch a lot" Rhythm said

"Each team has 10 eggs, the less you break the better you score. The more titans you kill the better you score. The less people that die the better you score. Alright lets do this" the admin finished

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES THIS IS GONNA ROCK!" J said excitedly

"Hey I like Attack on Titan too" Gray said

"Piss off Thomas this is a J episode" J replied

[J in le confession toilet]

"All Attack on Titan jokes are now relevant for the time being, yes this is good, this is very good"

[le end]

[Dez in le confession toilet]

"All Attack on Titan jokes are now relevant for the time being, no this is bad, this is very bad"

[le end]

The teams were preparing for the titan hunting.

"This isn't good there is no way I can survive this" Cameron said as he was crying about his weakness

"Get it together you fucking whore" Cloud told him

"You're right..." Cameron said, now feeling encouraged

Pantz was straping on her 3D maneuvur gear.

"HEY do you need some help ewe" Joe asked, walking up

"Not really I think I got it" Pantz said

Joe helped Pantz anyways and strapped it on for her

"Oh thanks" Pantz said

"No problem ewe" Joe said, walking away

Blooberri was eyeing the 2 the entire time.

Meanwhile, Ziggy and Liyah were plotting.

"I think it is time" Ziggy said

Liyah nodded

It was time.

Berserker put on his 3D manuever and spray painted "Thylacines are great" on it. He looked prudly at his work.

BlueBomber was walking by Team Fire, he winked at Gluvr, who then had a blushu.

[insert some other random character interaction here]

"Ok, I think it is time!" the admin announced

He shot a flare in the sky, signifying the start of the expedition, this is probably inaccurate but I really don't care. Everyone was on their horses, and they began their adventure.

However, Accelgor's manuever gear got tied up with his horse and he fell off, the horse started dragging him as it ran quickly, Accelgor being beat up by the ground uttering "oh" as the pain increased.

"Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger! Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!" J chanted

The rest of Team Lightning groaned.

"Oh look a titan" Svengali exclaimed

"Where?" asked Element, looking around curious

"Oh no wait, that's just your fat ass B)" Svengali said

"That doesn't even make sense" Element complained

"OH SHIT A REAL TITAN" Svengali screamed

"Haha I'm not falling for that one" Element teased

"Darn"

Liyah and Ziggy were riding their horses near each other, running up to Team Lightning. They seen Buster and decided to make their move: Ziggy used his 3D maneuver gear to fling himself on Buster's horse, and he threw Buster off. Buster fell to the ground, and Liyah ran over him, laughing manically. Buster was left beind, and no one saw the event. Buster coughed up some blood.

[Buster in le confession toilet]

"That...was...harsh.." Buster coughs up some more blood

"But it wasn't descriptive enough, and where the hell did my team go? No one notices I get ambushed? Pfft, yeah that's believable. I'm a critic yo."

[le end]

"When do we get to see some mothafuckin titans?" Sam asked

Just the a wild mothafuckin titan appeared.

"OH YES THIS WILL BE GOOD!" J screamed

"Someone is having an orgasm" Jared whispered to BlueBomber

"O_o" BlueBomber replied

Wait shouldn't it be Polaris? Eh it's already been 10 chapters I'll keep it as this

J flung torawds the titan and slashed the nape of it's neck, jumping off and landing back on his horse, looking badass.

"Well that doesn't look too hard" Noah said

Noah tried to fly but he tripped on his horse and fell on the ground and had an epic fail.

"Noob" Cloud uttered as his horse ran by

"Everyone has their egg, right?" Brawler asked

Everyone nodded, except for Accelgor who was still being dragged by his horse, his egg was probably dead by now. There was one egg distributed to each member, they all had equal responsibility. Wow I don't know where I'm going with this ok lets get some action I guess.

A titan started chasing Team Ice, they all lost their shit.

"AhhhghhhhhcackBnjvHNKBNWHATDOWEDO!" Pantz screamed

"EH!" cried Red, throwing her egg at the titan.

The titan didn't flinch, and it reached out to grab her, BUT she made a left turn and the titan crashed into a tree. Rhtyhm then cut it's neck and killed it.

"Fantastik" Brawler complimented

Meanwhile at Team Fire...

"Oh look a titan" said Dez

"oooooooo you're gonna be grounded grounded grounded..." Carz began

[Myon in le confession toilet]

"Is Carz even trying?"

[le end]

Bless looked at Carz and scratched his mexican moustache, as if he knew something the others didn't.

Oh yeah and the titan

. 

"IT LOOKS SO UNNATURAL" Element shreiked

"Element shut up" Cameron said

"NO BUT REALLY LOOK AT IT'S FACE MAN LOOK AT IT"

. _snapshot_18.53_2013.05.04_16.02. 

"Element you should stop" DX warned

"SERIOUSLY THOUGH IT LOOKS SO MESSED UP AND DEFORMED"

. /-N3b0kd2D2A4/UaqwPExxVaI/AAAAAAADHtA/yT16fieQ-FA/ s1600/Shingeki+no+Kyojin+-+09+ 

Just then 5 more titans came rushing around and started chasing the team, it seems the jimmies have been rustled.

"Goddammit Element" Svengali said, pinching her eyes

Element screamed and jumped off his horse, crashing on the ground. He didn't do so well with escaping.

Element was about to get beaten to shit, but just then Dez flew by and grabbed him, she brought him to safety.

"le rescue" she whispered, before flying back up and killing 2 titans.

Cloud and Svengali used their gear to kill 1 titan each, everyone else just watched and wished they could be them. Oh and Gluvr did something badass too. Everyone stopped riding their horses to take a break, honestly because they had no idea where they were going in the first place.

Element was healing his knee by the lake, Dez was tending to him. Cloud huddled everyone the team together and whispered

"Guys, I think it would be best for everyone if we let Element die"

"Cloud no we can't let him die we're a team we need him!" Gluvr said

"Look all I'm saying is that Element has done nohting but bitch, moan, cry to go home, and try to sabotage his own team, maybe it would be best if he takes one for the team and dies" Cloud continued

"...I agree with Cloud" Bless said

Everyone else thought about it.

"Guys you can't seriously be considering killing Element!" Gluvr said astonished

"Ok fine we wont kill Element, Gluvr. Hey can you go get us some water. Kinda thirsty" Cloud asked

"Ok!" Gluvr said

Gluvr went by the lake to get some water.

"Ok now when you see the opportunity, we'll push Element off his horse and let the titan kill him. That way we wont have to vote him off and he doesn't get the satisfaction of going home" Cloud explained

"I'm not sure..." Liyah said

"Just...think about it..." Cloud finished, walking away

"I PUT THE J IN JAGER!" J sang

"TITANS BEWARE!"

"Wow someone has a huge ego" Sam said, rolling his eyes

"Have you ever wondered what a titan tastes like? I'd like to kiss one..." Squishward said quietly

"0.0" BlueBomber replied

[BlueBomber in le confession toilet]

"Bringin the emoticons back B) Watch out guys _"

[le end]

Some more titans came.

Team Ice was next to Team Lightning.

"Pantz senpai..." Joe whispered to herself

"Watch out!" Noah warned, but before Joe could notice she crashed right into a titan

J jumpred over her and sliced the titans neck, scoring another point for his team.

"Wow guys goota keep up, looks like I'm doing all the work...armin armout armin armout..." J said

"Why you little..." Sam started

"SAM DA MAN" Sam screamed, he flew upwards and killed a titan, exhibitng shitty imagery.

Sam and J glared at each other. It was on.

Before it was off.

Joe was feeling kinda dizzy.

Ok montage time

TEEN TITANS GO!

When there's trouble you know who to call, Teen Titans

Sam and J both kill a tian

From their tower they can see it all, Teen Titans

Gray throws his egg at Element, knocking him off his horse and making him vulnerable to titans

When there's evil on the attack

A titan picks Pantz up

You can rest knowing they got your back

Joe notices and flies to the resuce

'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

Joe kills the titan and saves Pantz

Teen Titans, Go

"Pantz senpai" Joe said

"Oh thanks Joe" Pantz thanked

"I didn't want to lose you"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

They hugged

Team Ice was doing stuff too

Element was crawling, and eventually came across Buster.

"Buster, hey, what's up?" hey asked

"Oh nothing, just waiting to be killed" Buster repiled

"Same"

"Maybe we can work together and survive?"

"Sounds like a cliche movie where opposites must work together and end up becoming best friends, hmm."

"What"

"I'm a critic yo"

"Lets do it anyway"

"I suppose, it's not up to me anyway"

Element and Buster started walking together.

Team Lightning were just staning still, watching J and Sam kill all the titans.

"Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger! Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!" J chanted

"WHAT HE SAID!" Sam chanted

"This is intense" Hammy said

"Yeah, so gruesome, epic, violent. Surely a battle I would hate to miss. I'm glad we are here to watch it go down with such detail" McKitten added

Sam was killing more then titan.

J was getting mad.

J picked up all of the teams eggs

"Hey, leave those eggs alone!" Mr. Moogle pleaded

"I will save them! I am their savior! I will save everyone!" J screamed

J flew up to kill a titan while trying to hold onto all the eggs, but he tripped over the air and all of the eggs crashed on the ground, him too. Faceplant.

The titan was about to fuck him up, but then it seen the eggs, and it started eating the eggs.

"I guess titans like eggs" Jared said

Team Ice ran into a dead end.

"Shit, we didn't kill a single titan" Red said

Accelgor got up after being dragged by his horse for an hour

"Oh"

"Only one way to do this. We have to power up" Berserker said

Bersekrer bit his hand as hard as he could

"Um, Berserker" Lukeguy said

"No time, I must do this..."

Berseker bit harder, blood was coming pouring from his hand.

"jus...allittle harder"

Berserker bit as hard as he could. Nothing happened.

Mike and Nicholas joined in and started biting Berserker.

"Has anyone seen Pantz?" Rhythm asked

"athinwesennjoeistheone,mfzooweemama" Berserker said before fainting

"We're gonna lose again" Brawler stated

Everyone nodded.

Joe and Pantz were playing yahtzee, when Oscar found them.

"Joe what are you doing, we nee-wait a minute. Are you and Pantz...?"

The rest of Team Lightning came running up.

"Joe, you can't be with people on other teams! What the heckie!" Oscar said

BlueBomber slugged down

"You're one to talk. What about you and Svengali?" Squishward asked Oscar

"Oh this is 2juicy4me" Mr. Moogle uttered

"asdfghjkl" Oscar replied

Element and Buster came across a titan.

"Ono" Element said

"Element you need to stop being so scared, just do it, go for it" Buster told him

The titan was getting closer and shit

Element looked down, then looked up. He jumped up and flew torawds the titan. He slashed the nape of it's neck and stood victorious. Killing titans isn't that hard in HDI.

"Great! Now do you think we can eat this because I'm kinda hungry" Buster said

"Do titans taste like burgers because I dont like burgers" Element told him

. 

"You know, you're right Buster. Lets feast on this bitch!" Element said with joy

The 2 then ripped apart and ate the skin and meat of the titan, and bonded over the enchanting feast.

The admin shot a flare in the sky, and everyone came back. Element and Buster were the last.

[Cloud in le confessio toilet]

"Fuck he didn't die"

[le end]

"Ok so this wasn't a really...great challenge, so lets just go over the scores." the admin said

"Can Berserker see the nurse? He's bleeding a lot and-" Red started

"Let me finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish" the admin whined

"Ok so ahem. Taking account of the amount of titans killed and the number of eggs lost, Team Fire has 4 points, Team Ice has 0 points, and Team Lightning has 0 points"

"Wait what but we lost some eggs" Red said

"Well yes, but Joe assisted Pantz, so the points went to your team. Also, why are you arguing if your team isn't in last?"

Red didn't respond.

"So we only killed 10 titans?" Hammy said

"Wow J I thought you put the J in Jaeger" Blooberri said

J got mad

"Well you know what at least I did SOMETHING. Me and Sam were the only ones doing work!"

"But you also killed every one of our eggs..." Noah said

J went quiet

"Well the important thing is everyone got out safety. Evertything worked out ok!" said Cameron with a smile

Just then a titan came running over and picked Buter up, dropping him into it's mouth and swallowing him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Buster screamed as he fell down it's throat

Rhythm jumped up and sliced it's nape, killing it.

Buster didn't come out.

Everyone had a terrified look on their face as the huddled together

"Well then. I guess that makes Team Lightning the losers. See you at the bonfire ceremony!"

J, Joe, and Jared were sitting outside their cabin.

"So...who should we boot?" Jared asked

"I'm not sure, maybe Oscar I guess..." Joe said

"Lets just pick someone and go for it, we have an advantage with our 3 votes anyway, we can't lose" J said

"Yeah" Jared and Joe both agreed

"So lets vote for Oscar, just cause" Joe said

"2" Element whispered from a distance

Jared was going to place his vote, when McKitten stopped him.

"I know about your alliance" she told him

"W-what?" Jared said

"I know things, Jared. And I like you, so I'm giving you a chance here." she told him

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Vote for either J or Joe, it's your choice, but it has to be one of them. If you don't, your entire alliance will fall very soon"

"How do you know?"

"I know."

She walked away

Jared thought.

Later that night...

"Alright, back here again eh? Come on, step it up, you're almost as bad as Team Ice. Aaaaaaaanyway, lets go over the votes and send one of you whippersnappers home!" the admin said.

Everyone exchanged nervous looks, rubbing their shoulders and such.

"Now the doritos, we got one for...Hammy!"

Hammy smiled and got her dorito

"Noah, Mr. Moogle, Blooberri, BlueBomber..."

They got up and got their doriots

"McKitten, Squishward, Sam, Oscar..."

It was down to J, Joe, and Jared

They looked nervously at each other, "what the fuck is this" would best describe J and Joe's expression.

"Now, lets do something a little special for our double digit episode, and show you the votes!" the admin said

Jared gulped.

The monitor went up, showing each camper make their votes.

[Hammy in le confession toilet]

"I have to go with J...sorry man..."

[le end]

[McKitten in le confession toilet]

"Joe"

[le end]

[Sam in le confession toilet]

"J, fuck that guy"

[le end]

"Hey!" J said

"IT WAS SUPPOED TO BE CONFIDENTIAL" Sam defended

[Squishward in le confession toilet]

"joeeeeeeee"

[le end]

[BlueBomber in le confession toilet]

"Ehhhh Joe I guess...no wait J. J, sorry but J. I have my reasons"

[le end]

[Noah in le confession toilet]

"Joe, definately"

[le end]

[Blooberri in le confession toilet]

"I dunno, Buster I guess"

[le end]

[Oscar in le confession toilet]

"Jared. I don't trust that guy"

[le end]

[Mr. Moogle in le confession toilet]

"Jared. I don't care if he goes or not, but if he stays I'll know whose side he's on"

[le end]

Mr. Moogle looked kinda nervous

[J in le confession toilet]

"Oscar"

[le end]

[Joe in le confession toilet]

"Oscar"

[Jared in le confession toilet]

Jared is scrathing his head

"um...I...Joe..."

[le end]

Joe and J gasped.

"Jared how could you?!" Joe asked

"I don't know J did pretty well in killing titans he could be useful later on"

"I mean why did you vote for either of us at all? I thought you were going to vote for Oscar!"

"Does someone have an alliance?" McKitten asked

"What no I mean I just..." Joe tried to say

"ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Hammy said

"Well that's that, goodbye Joe, see ya on the flip side, buh bye" the admin said, pushing her on the loser boat.

J looked furious at Jared.

"Hey sup" Jared asked

"JJAEFMafgnlgkJNWAZLGJNAGKNJAKgn,KGN,gn" J screamed

"wow mend"

The team all got up and went to bed, giving looks at J and Jared as they passed.

Jared groaned.

But McKitten stopped at him.

"Don't worry. I'll ensure you will be safe...for now." she told him

Jared looked confused

[J in le confession toilet]

"How could this happen. I thought this was a J episode, why is it suddenly all about Jared? NO nonnonononononononononononononononononaoNFoinFnonO ONONONONON NO ME GUSTA NO ME GUSTA wow ok ill stop"

[le end]

"Goodbye, Joe..." Pantz senpai sighed, looking out her window

"Goobye, Buster!" Liyah and Ziggy cheered as they did a celebratory dance

**End of Day 28**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Playing Roles**

Pantz put on her pants and went outside. She seen Blooberri trying to put a bucket of water on top of the door.

"HISSSSSSSSS" Blooberri hissed, running away into the bushes, dropping the bucket

"K" Pantz said

BlueBomber was skating around the camp when he came across Bless.

"Bless, my man, waht is up? B)" BlueBomber asked

"i see dead people" Bless replied

"Wow that is great man, see ya later dude" BlueBomber said

BlueBomber skated away

"one day..." Bless whispered to himself, lowering his finger into his pants and closing his eyes, letting out a moan

The furries were gathering for a gay meeting.

"So...would anyone like to say something?" Element asked

"Nah" Cameron said

"Nope" DX saad

"Nothing" Gray said

"Y'know, it's just kinda weird, since we're in an allinace in all, and y'know, Gray tried to kill me" Element said frustrated

"I was AIMING at a bird" Gray told him

"You tried to kill me, didn't you! You all did!"

"Element that was 3 days ago man it's time to move on" Cameron said

"Stop living in the past, brah, you're just being a drama queen" DX said

"Look who's talking" Element said

"I have no idea what you are talking about, nothing has affected me" DX replied

"Well you guys locked me out of the tent that one time" Gray complained

"Wow really bringing that up now, when was that like 2 weeks ago? You guys just love to live in the past" DX responded

"Not me, nothing has really happened to me yet" Cameron said

They all groalwed at him

[Cameron in le confession toilet]

"Holy shit this alliance is terrible...or maybe...this is a good thing..."

Cameron looked thoughtfully

[le end]

"Attention campers, users, you know, whatever you are" the admin announced over the speaker

"Meet at the campsite where we will discuss today's challenge"

Everyone gathered.

"So, r u in 2 iCarly rp?" the admin asked

"YES!" Squishward uttered

"Spaghetti my tacos ;0" BlueBomber requested

"Fuck yeah!" Squishward said

"Fuck yeah!" BlueBomber said

They gave each other a radical high five and had a good laugh

"...ok" the admin said

"aaaaaaaaaaaanyway, today you will all participate in a team RP, whoever can pull off the best and most enthralling one wins, simple simple just do it."

Some mumble went through the crowd, everyone was excited for this, except for the people who weren't excited for this.

"Alright, lets get some kpop RP up in this!" Hammy exclaimed

"No"

"Aw"

"You will pick something out of this hat, that will be your RP" the admin explained

"What does RP stand for?" Noah asked

"Wow, Noah and the questions, what is this a gag? Whatever, it stands for fucking role play"

"Fucking role play" Noah repeted quietly to himself

Ziggy, Lukeguy, and Oscar each took a piece of paper out of the hat, telling them what rp they would be engaging in.

"Well..." Lukeguy said

"This looks fucking intense" Oscar said

"Lame" Ziggy said

"Well, what rp do we have?" Jared asked

Zack (Nicholas) and Cody (Mike) ran into the lobby.

"Hey sweet thang!" Zack howled at Maddie (Pantz)

"Oh brother" Maddie sighed, rolling her eyes

"Do you have any candy!" Cody asked

"Not for you" Maddie growled

"Stop being a shitty Maddie!" the admin screamed from off the stage

"What did I tell you about running in my lobby!" Mr. Moseby (Red) complaned

"Stop being such an asshole to us and maybe we'll behave better" Zach said

"Zack! DOn't swear Zack what would Jesus think?!" Cody said to him

"Zack you are grounded for swearing" mom (Accelgor) told him

"grounded grounded grounded" Carz said from the audiance

"Go ahead and punish me, give it to me as hard as you can" Zack said, pointing his butt in mom's direction

"Does mom have a name?!" the admin asked with disappointment

"How do you spell Karry?" Mr. Moseby asked mom

"I think it's Kerry" mom said

"Just use google" Arwin (Lukeguy) told them

"Guys stay in character! I don't want to lose another fucking challenge because you guys decided to fool around" Mr. Moseby bitched

"Mr. Moseby why are you using such harsh language? This isn't like you..." London (Bersekrer) cried

"Maddie let me feast on your intestines" Zack requested

"Zack stop it what are you doing?" Maddie asked with a sad face

"Can me and Zack be yuri sisters?" Cody asked

"Ok Cody..." Zack said

"Oh Zack...I've never felt like this before..." Cody confessed

"Cody what happened to us?" Bailey (Dauser) asked

"This is Suite Life of Zack and Cody not Zuite Life on Deck" Woody (Brawler) told them

"GO away you skank! You had your chance, what me and Cody have is special!" Zack said

"But if this is Suite Life of Zack and Cody then they wouldn't of even met Bailey yet" Woody said

"Woody stop breaking the fourth wall" Awrin punched him

"Does it really matter at this point?" Woody said

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in..." Bailey whispered

Zack wrapped his hands around Cody

"Oh Cody..."

Cody took Zack's pants off.

"Let me vore you" Cody told him

"COdy no what about me?!" Bailey asked, running over and pulling Cody away from Zack

"Zack I love you" London said, pulling him into a kiss

Zack pushed her away

"Cody is the light of my life...[turns in 2 a cat]"

"Are we just gonna sit here and let this happen" Kerry said to herself

Zack lept into Cody arms and they began passionately kissing.

"Take me away..." Zack meowed

Cody ripped his shirt off

"Ok that's enough" the admin said, stopping the team from going any farther.

"10/10 would watch again" Mr. Moogle said

"IS THAT A FUCKING JOKE?!" Sam screamed, standing up

J slapped Sam

"I've been slapped" Sam said quietly as he sat back down

"Team Lightning, you go next" the admin said over his megaphone

Team Lightning gathered on the stage to start their RP

"Wow, so wow, we're being attack by zombies" Hammy said, setting the mood of the rp

"Oh no, not zombies D:" BlueBomber said

"Yes, Zombies" McKitten said, putting her hand on BlueBomber's shoulders

J and Jared came running in and boarded up the doors

"Dude, zombies" Jared said

"There are zombies out there!" J said

"Ok we get it there's fucking zombies, now establish your cliches" Oscar told them

The admin was displeased with their fourth wall breaking

[Lukeguy in le confession toilet]

Lukeguy sighs

[le end]

"Enough of this shit" said Sam

"We play to win" he finished, passing rifles to everyone

A zombie broke through the window, and Sam shot his head off without even looking

"Sam I gotcha bro" BlueBomber said, jumping over Sam and punching an incoming zombie in da face.

"Heh, zombie noob BI"

"THis is inasne, we're gonna die, we're all gonna die!" Blooberri cried, sitting in a corner

Hammy put here hand on Blooberri's shoulder

"No, we're gonna make it out of here. We will survive."

A zombie then smashed through the window Blooberri was sitting under and ripped her head off

"ono" J said

"Everyone run!" Oscar ordered

Everyone ran, but Sam stopped Oscar.

"I make the orders around here" he said

"Ok but it's just we needed to-"

"I. Make. The orders." Sam said, looking straight into his eyes

J put his hand on Sam's shoulder and punched him in the face, he looked at him bisexually in the eyes

"Not anymore bitch"

J grabbed Oscar and they ran upstairs, closing the door on Sam, the Blooberri zombie then came and ate Sam up. J put a cigar to his mouth as they listened to Sam die.

"J why did you kill Sam, he was our toughest ally!" Squishward complained

J got up and walked over to Squishward, and gave looked at him homosexually in the eyes

"I make the orders around here"

Just then Mr. Moogle ran over and smashed a brick against J's head.

"Not anymore bitch"

Hammy ran up to Mr. Moogle.

"Moogle why did you kill J! We need him!" she whined

Mr. Moogle looked Hammy pansexually in the eyes

"I make the orders around here"

Just then BlueBomber drove a motorcycle right into Mr. Moogle, killing him upon impact.

"Not anymore bitch"

"Guys stop you are tearing us apart" Hammy pleaded

"No not yet we have to do it until it's unfunny and then becomes funny again" Osca whispered

BlueBomber looked at Osca polysexually in the eyes

"I make the orders around here"

Squishward took BlueBomber by the cock and threw him out the window

"Not anymore bitch"

"Guys, we don't have to do this! We can work together! We're all friends here!" Hammy said

Squishward lifted Hammy up, giving her a aseuxl look in the eyes, ready to anally assualt her.

"I make the orders around here"

Noah then punched Squishward in the dick, and he fell down and died

"Not anymore bitch"

Oscar locked Noah in the closet where he could question his sexuality in peace

"There, now no one will kill Noah and we dont have to all die"

"This is insane, all these zombies, and they weren't even the ones to kill them. We were..." Jared said quietly

Everyone started pondering thoroughly in silence, excpet for Noah who was banging on the closet door trying to get out

"Guys, don't you see!" Hammy exclaimed, walking in the middle of everyone

"I learned something today. Maybe there were no zombies after all, the true zombies were ourselves. Inside all of us is an evil just awaiting to be released, and we let that get to us, we lost touch of our humanity guys! Maybe, just maybe, if we can all put aside our differences and decide to work together, to stop bickering about "who's in charge", and "who are we gonna eat first", maybe we can learn to live together."

"That's right" Jared said, stepping in

"Because if we can't live together—we're gonna die alone"

Oscar was the next to step in guys

"Alright guys" he said with a chuckle

"I think that's enough pop culture references for today!"

The gang all laughed, and hugged each other, forgiving them for what they did wrong, standing over the dead corpses of their former teammates.

"What's going on out there? Are you killing each other? Where's the conch?" Noah asked from the closet

"But wait!" McKitten asked, putting her hands to her hips

"If the world around us truly is ending, I think we'll need something more powerful then friendship to get through this"

"butfriendshipismagic" Mr. Moogle's dead corpse whispered

"Don't worry friend, I came prepared!" Hammy exclaimed, ripping all her clothes off, revealing snazzy kpop clothing.

McKitten, Jared, and Oscar did the same with a smile. WITH A SMILE.

"nan mo le on sa rang e no la so

ga sum shi rin

gi ong man nam ke hen na bwa

ni nun e go in nun mul do

mo ru go

e so we myon het da nun ge

hu hwe ga dwe" Hammy sang

"gu ten o ryo so

gu ten mo la so

nol a pu ge hen na bwa

i jen al ji man

no mu nu jun gon ga bwa" Jared sang

"no man bo in dan ma ri ya

nol sa rang han dan ma ri ya

nu nul ga ma do

no man bo in dan ma lya

no man bu run dan ma ri ya

nol sa rang han dan ma ri ya

i bul ma ga do

no man bu run dan ma lya" McKitten sang

"ba bo ga tun sa rang e a pa so

i gi jo gin

sa rang man ne ge

jwon na bwa

sa rang het da nun

han ma di mo ta go

gu jo ba ra man

bwat dong ge

hu hwe ga dwe" Jared sang

"Guys what is going on I'm scared" Noah cried

"mi an ha dan mal

sa rang han dan mal

du rul su ga om nun de

i je wa so ya

ne ge so ri chi ja na" Jared and Oscar sang together

"no man bo in dan ma ri ya

nol sa rang han dan ma ri ya

nu nul ga ma do

no man bo in dan ma lya

no man bu run dan ma ri ya

nol sa rang han dan ma ri ya

i bul ma ga do

no man bu run dan ma lya" McKitten and Hammy sang together

"ne gen mi chil got ga tun

sa rang

ne gen ju gul got ga tun

sa rang

ji dok han sang cho e do

no ya man ha ni ka" Hammy and Jared sang together

"no man chat nun dan ma ri ya

nol sa rang han dan ma ri ya

me bon su mo do

no man chat nun dan ma lya

no man gu rin dan ma ri ya

nol sa rang han dan ma ri ya

ga sum jo ri ge

no man gu rin dan ma lya" Hammy sang

"no man bu run da ma ri ya

nol sa rang han da ma ri ya

i bul ma ga do

no man bu run dan ma lya" they all finished with jazz hands

The team walked off the stage, the dead corpses rose up and walked off as well. Noah finally came out of the closet.

"Last but not least, lets have Team FIre preform their rp!"

Team Fire started walking up the stage. Svengali stopped when she walked by Nicholas.

"HEY, you looked at me funny!" she barked at him

"J-just shut up and g-get the hell out of here!" he replied

She glared at him, and he did too.

[Nicholas in le confession toilet]

"She wont last much longer"

[turns in 2 a cat]

[le end]

"I have a question" Cameron said

"Hurry up and ask it" the admin said

"What if you are unfamiliar with the rp style?" Cameron asked

"Just go along with it and do what you think would happen"

Everyone took their places, and begain their rp

"Meow" Cameron meowed

"Meeeeeeeeeow" Bless replied

"Hiss" Liyah hissed, scrathcing Ziggy

Ziggy growled at Litah, and scrathced her up

"Mew 3" Dez meowed

"Meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow MEOW meow meow meow" Svengali sang meowfully

Cloud yawned

"Yiff" DX yiffed

"Woof" Gray woofed

"where makin it hapen" Carz screamed

"MEOW!" Dez meoewd, jumping on Cloud and scrathcing him

Svengali, Liyah, and Bless joined and clawed Carz all over his body and face

"meow" said Gluvr, who felt bad for Carz

Gluvr licked Carz

"MEOW!" Element uttered

"Hisssss" everyone else hissed

Myon was just in the corner licking herself

"Cat fight, amirite guys?" BlueBomber laughed, bumping his shoulder into his Jared

"no" Jared replied

"Meow meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeow!" Dez finished

They were done. It was quiet for a little bit, then someone from the crowd spoke.

"What the fuck was that?"

The admin pinched his eyes

"You obviously haven't read warriors"

"Lets wrap this up. Everyone must evalute HONESTLY the other teams, and decide as a whole which group should be sending someone home tonight"

"That's bullshit, sir" DX said

"Shut up and do it, now tell me the pros and cons of Team Fire" the adin ordered

Team Fire listened to the others mumble and come to an agreement on Team Fire's performance. Blooberri was the one to speak

"Although they didn't do the proper RP, and all they did was look at the cover of the material and then assume things based on that, we admire that everyone was able to stay in character the entire time and that there was no fourth wall breaking"

Everyone nodded at this bullshit evaluation

"Ok" the admin said

"Now tell us about Team Ice"

Everyone discussed then came to an agreement, Myon spoke

"There was too much fourth wall breaking, the timeline wasn't put into consideration, the characters didn't act themselves, and they can't act for shit. However it was somewhat amusing."

"THE OTHER TEAM LITERALLY MEOWED OVER AND OVER HOW CAN YOU COMPARE US TO THAT" Red screamed

"wow mend" J said

"It's ok, Red, it's ok" Pantz said, calming her down

"You'll get to do a pop'n music reference at some point...at...some point..."

"Settle down campers, or whatever the fuck you are..." the admin said

"Lettuce finish with Team Lightning's evaluation and we'll decide then and there which team sucked the most"

Team Fire and Ice discussed, and Lukeguy volunteered to explain his thoughts.

"ahem..." he began

"The characters didn't really stay true to themselves in the end, it was basically random dialouge assigned to random people in an attempt to be funny, a hit or miss kind of humor really. Interestingly, they wanted to try and be deep and edgy by just throwing in random themes and morals doesn't really work out, not to me at least. Maybe if eveyone had a consistent personality, maybe if the pop culture references weren't forced, maybe if the speehces they enforced weren't cliche, dumb, and otherwise untrue to the character presenting it, I would be impressed. But, the humor was nice, sometimes. And the make up did a nice job and the characters really looked dead. So I have to say Team Ice sucked balls the most"

Everyone nodded

"YOU'RE ON OUR TEAM!" Red yelled

"At least he was honest" the admin said

"Now Ice, time to send someone home. Meet me in an hour after you have voted, and either Accelgor, Pantz, Red, Dauser, Berserker, Mike, Lukeguy, Nicholas, or Brawler will go home. It's your choice."

They all gathered that night.

9 remained, but only 8 doriots lied before them.

They all exchanged nervous looks.

"Well, lets see, who will it be...will it be Accelgor for being a faggot? Nope" the admin said, throwing a dorito to Accelgor

"Will it be Brawler for breaking the fourth wall? Or perhaps Dauser for doing the same? Double nope" the admin said, tossing a dorito to the both of them

"Perhaps Pantz? Or Berserker? These are some additional unlikely candidates" he continued, passing the doriots

"So it can either be Red, for yelling, Mike, for being a bad Cody, Nicholas, for being a bad Zack, or Lukeguy, for admiting his team sucked"

"I, for one, thought Nicholas and Mike made enchanting Zack and Codys" Berserker said

"Right, but despite how funny it was, Berserker, it just wasn't right" the admin said

"Well not really, if the crowd was pleased then I think we should still be recognized for our great rping" Lukeguy said

"Wow ok suddenly you're sticking up for your team" Red said, rolling her eyes

"Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge me and you would know who's really a threat" Lukeguy whispered

The other campers looked at each other, wondering who Lukeguy meant

"Ok, ok, just take your doritos already!" the admin said, giving Lukeguy and Red doritos

Down to Mike and Nicholas, the unstoppable duo.

"The final dorito goes to..."

"Wait!" Mike said, jumping up

"I can't let Nicholas go! Take me instead! Nicholas can't miss out on these vore experiences! As much as it would kill me, I'd rather sit by and watch my friend engage in sexy vore rps instead of doing it myself, as long as it would make him happy..."

"Wow Mike you've been acting very homosexual lately" Nicholas said

"Just take me away!" Mike said, closing his eyes

They took Mike and threw him on the boat

"Too bad Mike never got to feast on anyones intestines..." Brawler said quietly as the group disprersed to do their individual things, aka sleep or secret sneaky before the credits cliffhanger

Back on the boat, Mike leaped on the driver and began eating his head, feasting on his brain. He clawed through his stomach and started eating his intestines.

"Let me kill your babies!"

Back at camp, it was around 2 am, J was sitting on his bed, the rest of the cabin was asleep (or were they :0). He took out a picture of him, Joe, and Jared. He sighed before taking out a pocket knife and stabbing though Jared's head.

"Jared will pay...he...will...pay...meowth, that's right..."

Below him, Jared was awake and shivering under his covers hearing J and his plotting.

"ohshitohsitohshit"

**End of Day 31**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Auntie Grandma**

Team Ice were sitting outside their cabins pouting.

"Well this sucks" Red blurted out

"Come on guys, we just need to work a little harder. Maybe all these eliminations are a sign! Maybe it's telling us we need to have more faith, if we just beli-" Berserker started before Pantz cut in

'OH BOY, HERE WE GO" she said, getting up and backing away

"What do you mean, Pantz?" Berserker asked

"I see where this is going, this is leading to a religion thing, right? Nope, nuh ah, I am not getting involved in this"

"All she said to do is believe, that doesn't really mean it links to religion" Lukeguy said

"You all need Jesus" Nicholas told them

"Believing is bad, didn't you see how Robot got eliminated?" Brawler said

"But that's because she was forcing her beliefs on others, just because we believe in oursevles doesn't mean we-" Berserker started

"See I told you guys you wanna talk about religion well COUNT ME OUT" Pantz finished, running away into the dark forest

"oh" Accelgor exclaimed

"What was the point of that" Dauser asked

"Hey what happened to Rhythm?" Brawler asked

Meanwhile, at the Team Fire table in the cafeteria...

"Yeah well I think he's a loser" Svengali said

Everyone nodded

"Yup" Bless said

"Mmmhmm" Liyah said

"Can't argue with that" Ziggy said

"I don't even know what we're talking about but I agree" Cameron said

"So when are we gonna talk about Evn being wrongfully eliminated again? Or are we just gonna ignore the thing?" Myon asked

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Cloud said

"Hmmmmmmm, why would Cloud forget something like that? Perhaps he's the one who rigged the votes?" Ziggy said

"Perhaps you should go stick a dick in your ass" Cloud replied

":c"

Ziggy walked out of the room with a tear

[Liyah in le confession toilet]

"I'm coming for you, Cloud...and not in a sexy way..."

[le end]

"Well I think-" DX started before the admin blew a blowhorn in his ear

"Hi everybody!" the admin exclaimed

"Hi, Dr. Nick!" everyone responded

"Today's challenge will start immediately. Meet me in the kitchen" the admin ordered

"But I didn't finish my cocoa puffs" Oscar whined

The admin walked over and threw Oscar's face into the bowl of cocoa puffs

"Someone's cuckoo for cocoa puffs, amirite?" BlueBomber laughed, bumping his shoulder into his Jared

"no" Jared replied

Everyone met in the kitchen, where the admin guided them to 3 doors, one for each team. He pulled a cookie out of his pocket.

"oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" everyone exclaimed

"Can I have teh cookie?" J asked

"Gimme the cookie plz" Brawler asked

"Can I has cookies to noms on?" Gray asked

"oh" Accelgor asked

"I'll suck your dick for the cookie" Squishward asked

"Calm down, GOD!" the admin yelled

Everyone shut up

for now

He threw one cookie into each room

"Go in there, click the cookie. Whoever gets the most cookies wins" the admin explained

"That doesn't really make sense" Element said

"Shut up Element" everyone responded

The teams gathered in their respective rooms. Hammy picked up the cookie.

"Hey, weird, it doesn't really feel like a cookie. It's kinda solid, but it feels like I can...push down on it" Hammy said, pressing the cookie

Just then a cookie plopped up from the celing, everyone looked surprsed

"It must of come from the vents" Blooberri said, looking up

"So this is a button" Hammy confirmed, pressing it again.

Another cookie fell down

"This is lame, we just press the button a lot? Doesn't really seem like a good challenge" Mr. Moorgle said

Meanwhile, in Team Ice's room, Nicholas was repeatedlly pressing the cookie button, many cookies fell from the celing.

"This is pretty fun" Red said, picking up a cookie and eating it

Meanwhile in Team Fire's room

"This is it? A fucking cookie clicker challenge?" Cloud shouted

"Why are you complaining when there is free food supplied?" Gray asked, biting on a cookie

"Don't eat the cookies, man, we need those if we want to win" DX said, taking the cookie away from Gray, and eating it himself

"DX I thought you were in charge of clicking the cookie" Svengali said

"Ok first of all, it's cookie presser now, this isn't some internet thing girl this is real life get with it, and second of all, I got tired so I bought a cursor to do the work for me" DX replied

"YOU SPEANT OUR COOKIES!" Svengali screamed

"Whoa calm down hoe" DX replied

"Just wait, it'll come in handy, it'll come in handy..."

Nicholas kept pressing the button, there were now 100 throughout the room.

"This is great, we might actually win a challenge!" Pantz exclaimed

"Don't fucking jinx it" Red said

All of the cookies disappeared

"She fucking jinxed it" Dauser said

But then an elderly women fell from the ceiling, falling flat on her face

"We now have our grandma" Nicholas said

"Good morning!" Grandma said to them as she got up

"Lets make some cookies!"

"Yay!" everyone exclaimed

Hammy kept pressing on the cookie button, getting bored

"Your cookies are popular in the neighborhood"

"Hey Hammy lets buy a grandma!" Blooberri suggested

"Eh I'll skip on the grandma, they kinda creep me out" she said

"But think of all the cookies!" Noah urged her

"I'm not buying a grandma ok just deal with it"

Everyone started crying because they weren't getting a grandma

Meanwhile, Team Ice now had 3 grandmas

"People are starting to talk about your cookies"

Nicholas kept pressing the button

"You can take a break, man, at this point I think the grandmas can handle everything" Brawler told him

"nooooo cookie clicker 4 lyfe!" Nicholas replied, continuing to click that shit

"Things are starting to look good for Team Ice B}" Bersekrer said confidently

The grandmas smiled at him, before going back to baking their cookies. For a second, their eyes glew red, but no once noticed.

suspensful music

Svengali seen Cameron playing with himself in the corner.

"Hey Cameron can you go get us some ice, we just got a grandma and her head looks pretty bad, we could really could use a hunky monkey like yourself to get us some ice."

"Sure thing, but protip: my fursona is a fox, not a monkey ;0"

"Oh hehe, that's...foxy..." she said

Cameron went into the freezer to get some ice, when Svengali closed the door behind him, locking him in

"I should stop telling girls about my fursona." Cameron said to himself as he sat down on the cold floor

"Hi" BlueBomber said from right next to him

"BlueBomber, what are you doing here?" Cameron asked

"Just chllin" BlueBomber answerd

"Oh, why?" Cameron asked

"How do you think I'm such a cool person? B)" BlueBomber answered

Back in Team Fire's room, the gang continued to press the cookie.

"Ok we have 20 curors, 5 grandmas, and 1 farm, this is great!" DX exclaimed

"le farm" Dez said

"You're right Dez, that farm has been very useful, we have over 1,000 cookies now!" Myoon said

Blooberri sneaked out of her team's room, and crept into Team Ice's, holding a glass of milk

[Blooberri in le confession toilet]

"And with this milk, I will succesfully sogify Pantz's cookies and she will pay the cookie price! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA HA!"

[le end]

Blooberri threw the glass of milk at Pantz, it broke off her head

"ow" Pantz cried

Blooberri smirked as she went back to her room

The milk spilled all over Pantz, and some of it got on the cookies

Just then the wet cookies were multiplying, more and more came

"Wow Pantz good job" Lukeguy said

"Thanks, but-" she tried to say, but the cookies were catching her attention

More and more cookies were multiplying, the cookies surrounded her

"Guys, I think the cookies want to seduce Pantz!" Accelgor screamed

Everyone backed up and moved torwards Nicholas as the cookies piled up against Pantz

"Your cookies bring all the boys to the yard"

"Well Pantz is fucked, lets just work together over here and hope things work out for her" Nicholas said as he kept pressing the cookie button

"Oh yeah I just got the mine!"

Hammy kept pressing harder and harder

"Come on we gotta win this"

"What if we work together and press it at the same time?" McKitten suggested

"You should of gotten a grandma" J reminded her

"GIVE ME DAT!" Sam yelled, taking the button from Hammy

"This is a man's job -_-"

Sam slammed the button as hard as he could, pressing on it as hard as he could. He pushed and pushed and pressed and pressed, he started panting.

"heh...heh...heh.."

But then he pressed harder, and harder, and harder

"Sam give it a break bro" Noah told him

"I'LL WIN IT FOR US GUYS I'LL WIN IT!" he shreiked, as he slammed onto the cookie button, and it shattered

"shit"

"Sam you broke the button oh my God" Hammy said

"Hey now lets not go poitning fingers" Sam defended

"SAM WE'RE GONNA LOSE BECAUSE OF YOU!" J screamed

"wow ok what is this everyone pick on Sam day?" Sam said

"Your cookies are worth a lot of money"

"Ok lets just work with what we got then" Hammy said

"We only have 10 cursors, so 1 cookie per minute" Jared told her

"We are gonna lose..." Noah sighed

Meanwhile Team Fire had about 300,000 cookies

"Wow that's a lot of cookies" Bless exclaimed

"Ok I think it's time to stop pressing the button" Dez told them

"Why? We need to win this, it's important!" Gray said

"Well for starters the cookies are flooding the room and we can't open the door anymore" she said

Cookies were pouring from the celing

"Just eat the cookies" Gray suggested

Everyone started eating the cookies, for survival

just then something rose from the dephts of the cookie sea

"Come give grandma a kiss"

Team Ice was up to 1,000,002 cookies, the cookies were rising them above the ground, they were getting close to the ceiling

"Oh well this isn't good" Brawler said

"Nicholas, buy the Time Machine, we'll go back in time and stop this" Red told him

"I dropped the cookie button"

"Ok where is it?"

"I don't know"

Everyone looked around

"Well. We're boned" Dauser said

Team Lightning was up to 600 cookies

They were just sitting there bored

And Cameron and BlueBomber were still in the freezer

"It's kinda cold in here" Cameron said

"Yeah, kinda. You get used to it once you become a cool kid though" BlueBomber said

"Hey BlueBomber"

"yea"

"I know something fun we can do..."

"O.o"

Cameron leaned in

Team Fire was up to 750,025 cookies

Everyone had cookie crumbs all over their faces

"I can't.. ..ano..teg... ..." Bless said, vomiting

"Eat it up, boy, eat it all up and get nice and fat!" the grandmas told them, suffing more cookies into their mouths

"No grandma, stop it!" Gluvr demanded

Team Ice was up to 5,000,000 cookies

Everyone's face was pressed against the ceiling

"We're about to get cookie crushed" Berserker sighed

But just then, some crumbling was made, and Pantz flew up to the top, squirting milk everywhere, sogging the cookies and lowering her teammates

"Wow" Nicholas said

"Everyone, use your milk!" Pantz instructed

Everyone took some milk out of their pickets and squirted it everywhere, the cookies were getting wet and siggy and disolved, the cookies were lowering, but at the same time many were still pouring down on them.

"Squirt as hard as you can!" she yelled

Ziggy walked into the cafeteria

"Hey guys did I miss anything? I was fapping to yuri and-guys?"

"Hmm"

Ziggy walked into the kitche, where the doors looked like they were going to burst.

Ziggy walked over to the freezer and opened it, revealing Cameron and BlueBomber, who were playing Connect 4

"Ziggy!" they both shouted with happiness

"Guys what the ef is happening?" Ziggy asked

"No time, we need to get back to the team" Cameron said, going to open the door

Cameron opened the door and shit hit the fan

or the cookies hit the floor

bodies hit the floor

let the bodies hit the floor

Thousands of cookies came out, and all of the Team Fire teammates fell out, riding on top of them

"Liyah! LIYAH!" Zigyy screamed, running over to Liyah, who was passed out on top of some cookies

"...z..iggy..." she whispered

"whatisitliyah" he asked

"Stop the grandmas...stop...them..." she said quietly before closing her eyes, dying

Ziggy threw his fists in the air and shreiked on the top of his lungs

"UGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UU!"

"She's not really dead, she's just really sleepy and fat from the cookies" Cloud said

Ziggy turned to Cloud

"It is your time to die, Cloud. I know it was you. YOU swithced the votes, YOU killed Liyah, and YOU picked your nose and whiped it on my pillow last night!"

"I'm one of the least developed people here I couldn't of done all that!" Cloud said

Ziggy climbed the cookies, walking into the room, seeing a dozen grandmas.

"Come give grandma a kiss"

. 

Ziggy then walked up to the next grandma

. 

He seen the next grandma

. 

Another grandma approached him

. 

"Wow this is so intense, I didn't know Ziggy was so violent" DX said

"This entire challenge is stupid. Why can't we do something creative? This is a waste of time" Element complained

"Shut up, Element" everyone said

Meanwhile, Team Lightning was at 500,000 cookies

Cookies were raining down above them, but they put a stop to them by squirting milk everywhere. They also found out grandmas were weak to milk as well, as it made them melt. This allowed them to kill all the grandmas.

"Don't stop until they are all dead!" Red screamed

Team Lightning got to their 990th cookie

"91..92...93..." they counted

[J in le confession toilet]

"It was then I realized it was time to make my move on getting revenge on Jared. I had to start taking action, to put an end to him. Mostly because I was bored"

[le end]

"Hey Jared?" J asked

"Hey J" Jared said

J took out his pocket knife and stabbed Jared in the stomach

Jared fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and breahting heavily

"MY...MY...MYM..MYM. " Jared tried to say

he coughed out blood, and was panting very hard

"1000!" everyone but Jared celebrated

"Hey did something happen to Jared?" Hammy asked

"He probably got a cramp from eating too many cookies" Oscar said

"Yeah" everyone agreed, going back to watch the cookies fall

Ziggy walked out of the room, having beat up all the grandmas

Team Ice came out of their room with soggy cookies covering them all

"so...how did it go?" the admin asked as he walked into the kitchen

"Where have you been?! The cookies wont stop! They are going to flood the island!" Element screamed

"If you wanted to stop delete history" the admin said

Everyone had puzzled looks

Team Lightning came out of their room

"My team has enough to purchase a Time Machine, we can go back and delete our history, and the cookies as well" Nicholas said

"Fair enough you win"

"But look at all the cookies we have!" Svengali complained

"I mean, all of theirs are dissolved!"

"Well yeah but Ziggy didn't even participate for most of the challenge. All teammates must be present for you to win" the admin explained

"Son of a biscut!" Gluvr said

Team Ice has enough for a Time Machine, and Team Lightning have all their members, so Team Fire will be sending someone home.

"Gay" Dez shouted

Jared crawled over to the admin an grabbed his shirt

"halp" he quietly said

"Cookie overdose" J explained

"Aw snap we could of made a Cookie Monster joke, how could we not make a Cookie Monster joke?" Cameron asked

"I don't know I don't care decide who goes home" the admin said, walking away

[Liyah in le confession toilet]

"I'm going for Cloud. He needs to go"

[le end]

[Ziggy in le confession toilet]

"Definately Cloud"

[le end]

[Dez in le confession toilet]

"Carz"

[le end]

[DX in le confession toilet]

"The furries are voting Ziggy. Sorry Ziggy."

[le end]

[Cloud in le confession toilet]

"It is time for Element to go"

[le end]

Team Fire were all sitting on their logs for the first time in a while, about to find out who will get a dorito, and who wont.

13 campers, 12 doriots. Dun dun dun.

"Now lets begin passing out the doriots. Lets see we have DX, Gray, Cameron, Myon, Dez, Gluvr, and Carz."

they all got up and recieved their dorito

Element, Svengali, Bless, Ziggy, Liyah, and Cloud remained. They exchanged some looks.

[Bless in le confession toilet]

"Who le heck voted for me?"

[le end]

"Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, leleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeement, and liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyah" the admin said, giving each a dorito

Either Svengali, Ziggy, or Clour were going home

"The next one gotes to Svengali"

Ziggy and Cloud looked at each other.

[Ziggy in le confession toilet]

"He switched the votes, I know he did"

[le end]

[Liyah in le confession toilet]

"Cloud doesn't know who he's up against"

[le end]

[Cloud in le confession toilet]

"Pfffft"

[le end]

"And the final dorito goes to..."

"WAIT!" Myon shouted, standing up from her log

"I think there is something you need to know, about the votes...it is true, Evn wasn't supposed to be eliminated that night, that is because someone DID switch the votes. And that person is-"

"Not another word" Ziggy commanded, holding her at gun point

"Ziggy?" Liyah asked

"We agreed to keep this a secret, Myon."

"But Ziggy, they need to know. I can't hide it anymore! I can't let you get eliminated!"

"So I wasn't the one with the most votes?" Cloud asked

"SHUT UP" Ziggy yelled, his hand was shaking as he held the gun up

"I didn't want to hurt anybody, but I needed to stay true to my promise. Unlike Myon."

"Ziggy put the gun down!" Luyah screamed

"JUST LET ME THINK" Ziggy shot back (not literally though)

Cloud tackled Ziggy, and they were punching each other on the ground, trying to take control of the gun.

"Tense" the admin uttered

Ziggy finally had control of the gun, and pointed it directly at Cloud

"Goodnoity"

and the trigger was pulled

Ziggy fell on the dock, struck from the bullet Myon shot

"YOU KILLED HIM?!" Liyah screamed

"Oh no, these were just bebe guns" Myon explained

The admin brought Ziggy's body to the boat of losers

"This doirto belongs to you" the admin said, handing the dorito to Cloud

"But, who switched the votes then?" Gluvr asked

Myon sighed

"I don't know. But I know Ziggy does. I was hoping he would confess, but he didn't. All I know is that he was working for someone on another team"

"wow lame" Liyah said

Everyone went to bed

On the boat, Ziggy awoke

"Where is everyone?" he asked

Ziggy looked to his right and seen the driver's dead corpse.

"It's just you and me now!" Mike said as he pounced on Ziggy

**End of Day 34**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Beelieve in Yourself**

Liyah was sitting by the spot where she and Ziggy met for their meetings, not specified because I can't remember.

"hehehe" she said

"We're gonna do it, Ziggy...we're gonna win it...we'll get rid of Cloud and Dez and Svengali and Bless, oh yes. Oh yes..."

"hehehe"

Next to her was a small coconut with a drawn smile on it

Liyah hugged the coconut

"Who do we go for next, Ziggy?" Liyah asked

"..." Ziggy answered

"YES! hehehe, they wont see us coming..."

Jared was exiting the cabin, where J was waiting for him.

"Hey...J..." Jared greeted nervously

J didn't answer

Jared walked away to the bathroom, where J was blocking the door

"Oh, uh, sorry J..." Jared apologized, turning around but bumping into another J standing there

"Oh, I didn't see you there J..." J blurted out

J took Jared and snapped his neck

"2spooky!" Jared screamed, waking up from his dream

He calmed himself down before getting ready for the day's challenge

[Jared in le confession toilet]

"Why am I so scared of J? It's not even my fault, I didn't want to vote for Joe OR J, I was threatened...speaking of which when is McKitten going to start explaining things?"

[le end]

Jared was walking towards the cafeteria, when McKitten stopped him.

"I'm going to start explaining things" she told him

"Meet me in the cafeteria tonight after the elimintation"

"How do you know one of us wont be eliminated?" he asked

"I have my ways" she explained, walking away

"Well this isn't funny..." Jared whispered to himself

Team Ice were happy they didn't lose another team member

"I guess having a little faith does help" Pantz said

"All you need to do, is believe c:" Berserker said, slightly touching the point of her nose

"Okie dokie!" Luigi exclaimed

Everyone laughed at Brawler's actions, he was such a swell guy.

Everyone met by the entry of the forest, they were going to commence the 13th challenge.

"Today will be a beeutiful day!" the admin said joyfully

Everyone was silent, except for BlueBomber, who let out a

"heh"

"The challenge is about bees" the admin said

"ooooooooooooooooooooh" everyone said, and they all started laughing hysterically at the clever pun

"Ok whatever, so yeah, bees. The first part of the challenge is to pick one contesetant from each team and slather honey on them. Then whoever gets stung by the least bees win" the admin explained

"I volunteer as tribute!" J quickly said

[J in le confession toilet]

"I need to prove I'm valuable to my team...or me and Jared wont be here much longer...no, darn Jared. Darn Jared to heck! well, maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him...but, how could he do this to me? To us? It doesn't matter I already stabbed him, I did the cleansing..."

[le end]

"That's the spirit, J!" Hammy exclaimed

"Grrr" Sam grrred

"I'll protect the bitch" Sam told everyone, standing right next to J

"Now J, whatever you do, don't let go of my hand" Sam said, grabbing J's hand

"Stick by me, and I'll make sure no bees sting you"

[Sam in le confession toilet]

"I need to show my team who's the most responsible, ME, and who is gonna win this, ME."

[le end]

"But that's gay" J said

"Nigga u gay" Sam replied

"We're all a little gay, now lets get this shit moving forward" the admin said

"Team Ice, pick a bitch"

"As an honorable team player, I'd like to nominate Accelgor to take part in this challenge" Brawler said

"Oh" Accelgor replied

"Aright, we got J, Accelgor, and for Team FIre..." the admin stated, waiting for Fire's response

"I'll do it." Bless said

[Bless in le confession toilet]

"Pain is good"

[le end]

"Ok, now everyone slather honey all over them" the admin instructed

"Oh, this is could be a boner" Bless said

Everyone looked at him

"As in a problem, not an actual boner. Geez you guys are so dirty..." he tried to explain

Bless, Accelgor, and J stiped down to their underwear and their teammates slathered honey on them. Svengali and DX were rubbing honey on Bless' arms.

"Hey honey hows it goin. Ha, zing!" Bless said

"Please stop talking" Svengali told him

"Ok..." Bless sighed

"Hey DX I bet you'd like to lick all this honey off Bless, huh?" Svengali asked

The entire team laughed at him

"God I hate you guys" he groaned

Nicholas was rubbing honey on Accelgor's leg, and Accelgor moaned

"Would Accelgor like some Grovyle juice?" Nicholas asked

"!" Accelgor replied

Team Lightning was slathering honey on J.

"This feels pretty sweet!" J said

Everyone groaned

"FIRST!" Gluvr exclaimed, notifying the admin they finished first

"Wow really, first? Did you have to say it?" he asked

"No it's cool because she was using it ironically" BlueBomber said

"I was just saying first it doesn't really mean I-" she tried to say

"Wow the dialouge is really awkward in this chapter lets just skip to the next part of the challenge. J, Accelgor, Bless, put your clothes back on."

They did.

"Now try not to get stung!" the admin said, throwing a rock at a beehive, which fell down, and a swarm of bees flew out

"Don't worry bro, I got you!" Sam said, throwing J on top of him and running as fast as he can

"Nice ass, Bless" he said as he ran past everyone

"Why is Sam so suddenly helpful to J?" Noah asked himself

[J in le confession toilet]

. /16db2bf9416b1a543a726c097220c189/tumblr_mshg742X2 J1sv84fvo1_ 

[le end]

Bless and Accelgor ran as fast as they could, trying to get back to their cabins, but then Svengali seen a beehive dangling from a tree. She threw a pebble on it, and it feel down right on Accelgor's head.

"Oh bother" Accelgor said

Accelgor was blinded, he ran right into a tree and fell to the ground on his back, letting the bees sting him all over. This gave Bless some time to try and escape. Samnj were already back at their cabin, protected from the bees outside.

"Thanks for the help, Sam." J thanked

"No problemo bro" Sam said

"I like you, J, you got spunk. And some sexy legs. You should totally not vote for me"

"Ok"

"Now I think we can be good friends, as long as you are willing to admit I am better then you" Sam said

"Idk" J said

"What. The fuck. I carried you over here for nothing?!"

"I guess. Bye."

[J in le confession toilet]

"Sam's beehavior has been kinda werid lately..."

[le end]

Bless was getting tired of running, so he stopped running. He had to take a whaz. No one would see him, and he was pretty far enough away from the bees. Bless unzipped his pants and started peeing, when suddenly a snake jumped out of the grass and bit his dick.

"AH MEH DICK!" Bless screamed in agony

He flung himself away trying to get the snake off, eventually it flew away and off his dick. Bless was panting, he sat down. Well that was fun, he got up and went back to his team, who were waiting for him.

"Ok, so it appears Bless and J made it out harmless, and Accelgor..." the admin said as he looked at Accelgor, laying on a gurney, face bloated up and filled with stings.

"Oh" he cried in pain

"The next challenge will be a relay race, choose 3 people to run for your team and we will move on!"

The teams were huddled together, deciding.

"I think Cloud should go, to prove himself worthy after Ziggy was WRONGFULLY eliminated" Liyah suggested, clutching her precise coconut

"le wilson" Dez said

"Why don't we make one of the furries go? Animals and people who pretend to be animals are faster then humans right?" Myon brought up

"Yes I agree, Cameron, XD, and Gray would be great runners." Element said

"Who is XD?" DX asked

"I'm kinda lazy though and I get tired easily" Cameron complained

"Isn't Element a furry?" Svengali asked

"Well I fap to th-"

"Good enough, Cloud, Gray, and Element will race." Svengali finished

[Svengali in le confession toilet]

"And if Element screws up, he's going home"

[le end]

"I'll go!" Brawler said

"I'll go, too." Dauser announced

Pantz looked at Team Lightning, glaring at Blooberri

"Me too" Pantz said confidently

"Well that was quick" Berserker exclaimed

"We do only have 8 teammates" Lukeguy reminded him

"yeah..." everyone sighed

"SAM 4 DA WIN!" Sam shreiked

"Ok so lets have Sam go" Hammy said

"I'll show you J, I'll show you how much better I am then you!" Sam shouted

"Ok" J responded

"Let me go too" Blooberri asked, glaring at Pantz

"I need to do this"

"And I'll go as well" Mr. Moogle said

"Alright, sweet" Noah said

Bless was peeking at his dingaling.

"Huh, looks a little funny..."

"Bless, you didn't get bit by a snake, did you?" Lukeguy asked, walking up

"le maybe..." Bless said

"That's alright, you just need someone to suck the poison out, or else you are going to die. I'll do it for you, where did the snake bite you?" Lukeguy asked

Bless dropped his pants.

Lukeguy slowly walked away.

The furries were together, talking and shit.

"Ok Element, you think you can do this?" DX asked

"Not at all" Element said

"Come on, El, just pull it together. All you need to do is believe in yourself. Do it for the team, man, do it, for the furries." Gray told him

"I'll do it so everyone stops telling me to shut up" Element said

"Shut up, Element" Cameron said

"It wasn't funny that time" DX said

"It's never been funny" Element said

"Lets do it guys" Cameron said

They all put their paws in

"All fur one, and one fur all!" they all cheered

"I've waited 33 days to make that pun"

"Someone, anyone. I need the venom sucked out. Please, anyone?" Bless asked, walking around camp

"Aww, Bless, you got hurt? It's ok I'll help. Where did you get bitten?" Hammy asked, walking up to him

"Well..."

spongebob/images/a/a5/Twelve_seconds_ 

Hammy slowly walked away

Bless seen Dez walking by

"Dez Dex! I need you to-"

"Gay"

Bless' began having severe penial pain

"It's time for the next part of the challenge" the admin announced over the speaker

Mr. Moogle looked at each other and nodded

Everyone gathered in the field, and there was honey everyfucking where

"So where do we race, there's honey everywhere?" Element asked

The admin didn't say anything

"Oh I get it" Element said

"First will be Cloud, Pantz, and Blooberri, they will tag

Gray, Dauser, and Mr. Moogle, who will tag

Element, Brawler, and Sam. First team to finish wins. Try not to let the honey keep you down" the admin explained

"When do we start?" Blooberri asked

"5 seconds ago"

Blooberri looked back to see Cloud and Pantz running ahead. Blooberri ran, trying to catch up. The ground was so sticky because of the honey...Cloud was way ahead, running as fast as he could. Pantz and Blooberri got to an equal distance, they were glaring at each other.

"Give up now, Bloob" Pantz demanded

"NEVER! AND I AM NOT BLOOB!" Bloob responded angrilly, picking up some honey and throwing it at Pantz

"Oh no you didn't." Pantz said, jumping on Blooberri

Cloud had already reached Gray and tagged him in, he began sprinting through the sitcky, honey covered field

Pantz and Blooberri were wrestling in the honey, pulling each others hair and stuff, getting honey all over them

"oh my hot" BlueBomber said as he watched this go on

"Come on, tag me in!" Mr. Moogle said, waiting for Blooberri to tag him in

"Pantz, lend me your power" Dauser said

"Oh ok"

Pantz and Blooberri got up and tagged Dauser and Mr. Moogle, then went back to fighting in the honey

Gray was almost at Element, while Dauser and Mr. Moogle were trying as hard as they could to get to Brawler and Sam.

"Use the force..." J whispered

Gray got to Element, and tagged him in, Element began running as fast as he could through the sticky honey while Gray licked the honey off his paws. Dauser got to Brawlera few moments later, followed by Mr. Moogle reaching Sam. They were both tagged in and commenced the running.

"And now for the bees" the admin announced, releasing a bunch of bees from a cage, who flew over to the field and began attacking the competitors.

"What the heck" Noah asked

"I thought the race needed something a little more interesting, so I used the bees I caught who were attacking Accelgor"

"Oh, that's...that's nice..." Noah replied

The bees swarmed around and started stinging Cloud, Blooberri, Pantz, Mr. Moogle, Dauser, and Gray.

"Ow that hurts"

"This is a good chance to send Cloud home hehehe don't you agree Ziggy?" Liyah asked her coconut, but looked over to see it was not there

"ZIGGY?!"

Just then the coconut Ziggy was chucked threw the air, landing on Brawler's head, kocking him unconsious I think it's spelt. And alas Ziggy broke in half

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ziggy screamed, running over to pick up the coconut's remains. She placed the two halfs together, and wraped a bandage around them.

"It's alright, Ziggu...we're gonna make it...we're gonna win it..."

some bees came and stung Liyah

. 

Brawler fell down to the honey and just lay there.

Element, running slowly, was breathing heavily, but wouldn't stop.

"huff...huff...huf..." he huffed, passing Brawler

Sam was already at the finish like flexing his muscles.

The bees got to Brawler and stung him up. They were catching up on Element, but he crossed the finish line and jumped into a lake, causing the flees to go attack sexy Sam, who was too busy admiring himself to notice the lake he could of jumped in.

"And that makes Team Ice the losers again!" the admin announced

Team Ice groaned

Bless and Squishward came out of the bathroom

"Thanks again for sucking the poisionus venom out of my dick, Sqishward" Bless told him

"You were poisoned?" Squishward asked

Team Ice gathered outside their cabin, trying to decide who to go home. Accelgor, Dauser, Brawler, and Pantz were badly stung by bees.

"Great going, Pantz." Berserker complained

"I'm sorry ok, my rivarly with Blooberri got the better of me..." Pantz tried to explain

"This is seriously over one fruit being thrown at you this one time" Lukeguy complained

"How do you know?" Pantz asked

"Come to think of it, you know a lot about us, Lukeguy. You've been watching us and taking notes this whole time on the island. What are you up to?"

"I'm just making observations." Lukeguy said

"Don't change the subject, you and Blooberri are fighting over stupid things"

"Well, well...what about Brawler?" Pantz quickly tried changing the subject

Brawler was holding an ice pack to his head

"It's not his fault someone assulted him" Dauser defended him

"Yeah, someone was trying to sabotage him, and the plan didn't work" Red said

"How do you know there was a plan?" Pantz asked

"Fuck this shit can we vote already?" Nicholas asked

"Guys, I can explain, please, give me time, I can explain this isn't my fault!" Pantz pleaded

Everyone gathered at the bonfire ceremony. Again.

"Only 7 will continue after tonight. You of all people should know the drill" the admin said

Everyone glared at Pantz, excpet for Brawler because he was a cool guy who didn't mind and Nicholas who frankly didn't give a shit.

"I can't believe you guys actually went through and voted this person off. It didn't seem like a big deal to me, but the team wants what the team wants..." the admin said

"Doriots go to, Dauser, Nicholas, Berserker, Red, Lukeguy Accelgor, and Pantz"

Everyone got up except for Brawler.

"Me?" Brawler asked, astonished

"Yep, sorry dude" the admin said

The team gave each other curious faces. Pantz was bittersweet about this news.

Brawler waved goodbye, and with a sad face he packed his things and walked along the dock. He got on the boat, and with a final "okiedokie" he left the island for good.

"Strange..." Lukeguy said to himself

"This is imporssible...I'm sure Pantz had the most votes...sigh..." Red said

Berserker looked at a sad Pantz, and tried to cheer her up

"Hey dude, if it means anything, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I'm...kinda glad you're stillhere."

"Thanks, man" Pantz said

Everyone went back to their cabins to get some rest and think about the odd elimination

Jared sneaked over to the cafeteria.

"Hey" Noah greeted

"Noah?" Jared asked

"Yeah, I seen you sneakng out and wanted to see what you were doing"

"Oh, well, I suppose I can let you in..."

Jared and Noah walked into the cafeteria, where McKitten was waiting, sitting at a table.

"You brought a friend" McKitten said

"He followed me, sorry" Jared said

"It's fine, as long as he can keep a secret"

"I can!" Noah said

They all sat down in the dark room, and McKitten rolled out a map. It showed the island, it was shaped like a doughnut.

"There is something about this island we don't know about" she told him

"There are secrets our minds can't even begin to comprehend"

Noah and Jared looked at each other funny

"There is an alliance on Team Lightning. I think you 2 should join us. The others aren't as interested, but I think we can work together to uncover the secret behind this island."

"I don't really get what there is not to understand. It's just an island" Jared said

McKitten looked at him seriously

"There's more to it then you think"

Noah looked down at the map, his inclusion in this was pretty worthless.

Myon came out of the restroom, on her way to her cabin to get some sleep, when she heard Accelgor and Lukeguy talking

"I don't know, man" Lukeguy said

"I guess people felt guilty for voting for Brawler, becuase otherwise his elimination makes no sense"

"Oh" Accelgor agreed

Myon thought about this

[Myon in le confession toilet]

"An odd elimination, huh? Weird. But...perhaps there is a chance the person who cheated Evn out of the game is also responsible for this. Whatever no one really cares, I guess it doesn't really matter, and I'll never know"

[le end]

Dauser was sitting alone on a log. In front of him was a fire. He threw several papers into the fire and watched it glow. The fire roared, and the papers desintegrated in the fire, the papers read "Pantz". Dauser's eyes didn't leave the fire. He didn't move, he didn't talk. He just stood there and watched the papers burn. It started to rain, and Dauser let out a giggle, he chuckled a little harder until he bursted out in laughter, he howled into the moon with his intense laughter, Dauser lost himself.

There were now only 30 campers on the island.

**End of Day 37**

**End of Act 1**


End file.
